


A Genie Wish

by softlyhiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A few things are still the same, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End game is tomarry though, Harry's Time period, I'll add more as I go along, M/M, No character bashing, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, There's still manipulation going on, Tom's a genie, Voldemort and Death eaters never existed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyhiss/pseuds/softlyhiss
Summary: A genie that goes by the name of Tom Riddle finds himself in the hands of a young wizard known as Harry Potter. Poor choices of wishes leave them both in each others company for the unforeseeable future. Everybody knows that genies wish to be freed, so what is Tom's plan to achieve this end? Tomarry slight AU. Rated M for future chapters.





	1. Regrets

A boy stood out in the cold, a singular bag over his shoulder. He looked down at the ground, tears clouding his eyes and spilling out to his chin. Snow circled down through the sky to add to the growing pile across the ground. In his hand he clutched at a small faded box, one of the last things his parents had given him before… He took a shuddering breath as another bout of sobs shook through him. He didn't want to think about what happened, but he didn't think he could ever forget it. There had been so much blood. Images flashed through his head and he didn't want to think of any of them up, yet they continued. An adult stopped beside him, a female who had been with him for the car ride over and had tried to calm him down, she had as much success in that as the police had.

 

"It's time to go in." She stated simply, though in a soft voice, seeming to try and comfort him again. It didn't help. He gave a small nod, knowing that he had to, that there was nowhere else to go. Looking up, he saw the orphanage. A place he had only heard of, but never seen, and had certainly never been to. She tried to take his hand, but he instantly shed away. Her eyebrows furrowed up, clearly concerned about him. He looked back at the building that looked so bleak, especially in the snow that seemed brighter than the old stone walls.

 

She didn't try to take his hand this time, just stepping forward slowly, clearly expecting him to follow. He didn't want to go to the orphanage, he didn't want his parents to be dead, he didn't want any of this. He wanted to be back home, curled up safe and warm with his parents. Yet he didn't voice his complaints, didn't say he didn't belong here, or that he wanted to go home. He knew better. Orphanages were for people with no parents, so he was an orphan. More than that though, he knew that he deserved to be here. He had been responsible for what had happened to his parents.

 

It was all his fault. He had killed them, and nothing he ever did could change that. He was the one who had shouted at them that he wished they were dead, and then they had died not even a day later. How could he have done such a thing? What was wrong with him, doing such a stupid thing? He had killed them, and he would never forgive himself for that. He could never go back, he belonged in prison. And if anyone found out, he'd be sent there. So, he would keep silent and not make another mistake. He would stay here, where all children without parents belonged.

 

So he gave a small nod, rubbing at his wet eyes as he started forward, walking a little behind the woman, the snow crunching under his feet as they walked to the front door.

 

* * *

 

Years had gone by since he first entered the orphanage. Not much had changed since the beginning. He was older now. Harry now had longer black hair then when he had arrived, though still short, he didn't want it to be yanked or pulled at. His eyes were still green, staring off in the distance in thought. He sat silently eating a small snack he had been given. It was rare to get snacks, but it was obvious that the caretaker Trina still felt sorry for him, which was uncommon. Most had stopped feeling sorry and just felt annoyed the longer he went without much 'progress'. Most didn't even try interacting with him, and when they did, it was usually negative. He wasn't sure how he felt about being pitied, he'd much rather be ignored.

 

He didn't need pity, he didn't deserve it. Anything he suffered, he deserved. "Oi!" Blinking, he looked around at the word, knowing he had been alone a moment before. He took a deeper breath when he saw Mason coming over to him, giving a glare. As Mason stood over him in an intimidating manner, he practically spit out, "Why the fuck do you get special treatment?" Mason's lip curled back in obvious anger. He didn't try taking the snack, but from previous encounters, he had stated he didn't like the idea of sharing germs. Or something like that.

 

Instead Mason grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, only to shove him over the rock he had been sitting on. Of course, he fell into a little rock bed, and his back hit a sharp rock, and he was forced into such an awkward position that he was sure he'd be sore from just that for the day. His back complained the most though. He rolled over and sat up once he was off the rocks, looking up at Mason. He did nothing else, just watching the other.

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because Mason let out an annoyed sound and took a step forward, pulling his hand back and all Harry could do was close his eyes right before the fist made impact with his face. That hurt, and would most definitely leave a bruise. At least he didn't bite his mouth, that would have made it worse. "Hey!" There was a voice he did recognize instantly, even with his body hurting in two areas and distracting him. Mason stopped, turning his gaze to look at the other boy who came storming over, looking just as stoic as ever, but Harry could tell by the hastened pace, the drawn back shoulders, and the slightly darker eye shade that the other was furious.

 

Mason didn't seem to notice, but he started away quickly. Nobody liked making Tom angry. He knew that Tom could easily punish him, and had no problems doing so. Unlike Harry, who just took the beating without lifting a finger in his defense. Tom stood beside him, staring after Mason's retreating back before facing towards Harry. "Why do you always let people hit you? They might actually seriously hurt you one day!" Tom stated, but Harry could tell he was still angry. Harry just shrugged, not making any excuse. He did hang his head a bit, feeling bad that Tom was angry at the situation, but really, he deserved the bullying, and so much more. Tom let out an obviously frustrated grunt, "Just, be more careful at the very least."

 

How often had he heard that from the other? Too many times. He gave a nod, recalling one time when he had been hurt badly and Tom's reaction to it. Tom seemed to accept his silent agreement, though he probably knew Harry would do nothing about it still, nothing more than he had been. He looked down at the snack that had fallen out of his hands while being shoved around, frowning a bit before moving to sit down again, holding his cheek. "Want me to help patch it up?" Tom questioned. Harry only shrugged at the question, not really caring. If it made Tom feel better, he wouldn't stop him, but he wasn't going to ask for it either. He still thought he deserved worse.

 

Tom just sat next to him, not making any move to do anything about the harsh bruise. "I leave for even a moment and this happens." Harry didn't respond to that, just watching the other silently. Tom sighed heavily, seeming to let go most of his anger before he asked, "You want to go to the library?" At that, Harry gave an eager nod. They weren't restricted to the orphanage every day after all. Especially when they were old enough not to get lost. Despite Harry's smaller frame, he was almost eleven now. He enjoyed going to the library, nobody expected anything from him, and he could sit and either get lost in another world far from this one, or learn things beyond what the schooling program the orphanage provided. Tom also enjoyed the library, and anything that Tom enjoyed Harry basked in as well. They were practically inseparable after all.

 

Tom stood up, holding his hand out, which Harry took as he was helped up. Intertwining their fingers, Tom started towards the orphanage back doors. Walking through the busy halls, nobody bothered him or Tom as they left through the front door. The helpers had long ago stopped trying to prevent Tom from leaving when he wanted to leave. Many people were afraid of Tom, but Harry never felt that around the other, not ever. He could scarcely imagine how his life would have been like without Tom there beside him. Harry knew he didn't deserve somebody as good as Tom, yet he clung to him desperately, and he didn't even entertain the thought of leaving the dark haired male. He doubted he ever would. He was just thankful Tom was there for him and while it was selfish, he was thrilled that Tom was only his.

 

The librarian was taken with Tom, who was charming to those he liked. Harry had seen enough times how the adults Tom needed or liked fawned over him. Most ignored Harry's presence, but he prefered that. The librarian said a bright hello to Tom and Harry, though again Harry felt like the one directed towards him was more to be polite. He gave a small wave back as Tom smiled and gave a wave of his own. After the greeting was done with, they went straight to the adult section. Anybody who recognized them didn't stop them or try and direct them to the teen or children section.

 

Once they were there, Harry detached from Tom so they could both find a few books that caught their eyes. They both usually spent the whole day in the library once there, and devoured any books they could find. It was a sizable library, and seemed to get new books monthly. When Harry came back to the table they usually sat at, Tom was already there with three books. Two were thick tomes on different historical periods, and another thinner book about more modern politics.

 

Harry took his usual seat beside Tom with a book on psychology - mainly one that talked about nature vs. nurture - a book on travel, one on more advanced mathematics, as well as a fantasy book for fun. He doubted he'd get through them all just today, but he liked jumping from book to book to give his mind time to absorb information and so he didn't get bored. If he ever did encounter a word he didn't understand, he showed it to Tom, but he hardly ever needed that anymore.

 

Starting with the mathematics book, figuring he would bore of that quicker than the other books he got, since it wasn't exactly a riveting subject. According to Tom though, he wouldn't have the chance to study it much longer, so he was determined to learn as much as he could for now. Other than a glance to see what Harry had picked up, Tom went back to reading. They spent most the day in amiable silence, other than showing each other things they found interesting.

 

The library sadly closed at eight, and while it was still summer, with the sun high in the sky Harry always thought it was earlier then it was. It wasn't until Tom stood to put away his own books, Harry figured it was time to go soon. Putting his own books away where he found them, he met Tom in the center of the room before Tom once again entwined their fingers and tugged him out of the building. "Your birthday's coming up." Tom said simply.

 

Harry nodded his head to show he knew and understood. Tom rolled his eyes, "If you see something you want, point it out." Smiling a bit, Harry knew what he already wanted. Tom stole most things he wanted, since they didn't really get an allowance, like some of the other children had. When they passed the candy store, Harry tugged on their connected arms, making Tom pause and looked towards him. In response, Harry pointed to the candy shop.

 

"Again, huh? I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. You always ask for sweets. Alright, if you're sure, I'll get your favorite." Harry smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically to show he was happy with this. Tom once again tugged Harry along, and they continued on to the orphanage. Even if it was where he belonged, Harry didn't like being there much. Tom was the only thing that made it bearable and prevented him from sinking into a pit of despair.

 

When they made it back, they got there just in time for dinner. The matron of the orphanage didn't seem pleased at their near tardiness, and if they had been out for another minute they probably would have had to answer to her, or probably be locked out. Tom glared at her, and she scoffed, telling them to get in before she locked the doors. She snapped at them to be on time. At least she didn't say anything about their entwined hands, as she used to make a point of doing. Making their way to the dining room, Tom walked tall and unashamed, quite opposite to Harry who hung his head silently and followed the tug of Tom's hand, trusting the other male to guide him. The matron didn't question where he'd gotten the bruise on his cheek either, but Harry hardly expected her to at this point.

 

The food was as bland as usual, but at least it was warm and somewhat filling. Once they were done eating in the noisy hall, Tom and Harry went to their room. It was common to share a room, though Tom had to 'convince' the Matron to allow them the room together. They had separate beds, but as often as Harry tried to sleep on his own, he would be plagued with horrible dreams, or just unable to sleep due to the chill and end up crawling into Tom's bed before the end of the night. Some days he didn't even bother trying to sleep in his own bed. Tom never seemed to mind, always opening the covers and inviting Harry inside before wrapping them both up against the chill.

 

It was comforting, sleeping with Tom. Harry wasn't sure why, but he didn't really care, as long as it soothed most his nightmares away. Besides, Tom was like a heater and comforting. Tonight he decided he'd try sleeping in his own bed, despite the fact they both knew how futile it would be. There were few belongings they could call their own. Some clothes, a couple books they had long since outgrown, and the like. Though Tom stole a lot of other things from the children if they annoyed him, and to give to Harry. He used them sometimes, like more fitting clothes, or sweets. He hadn't used to accept them at all to begin with, but his resolve wavered as he found the gesture endearing. Even if Tom stole them from others, which didn't sit well, he didn't steal them for himself, mostly for Harry.

 

Once he started feeling tired, he crawled into his own bed. Tom flicked off the lights before moving to his own bed and Harry heard him laying down. Closing his own eyes, he couldn't help but notice how big, cold and empty his own bed felt. He tried to push it away, but it only got worse as he slipped into dreams and was woken by horrific images. Startling awake with a shout. He shook his head, running a hand through his sweaty hair, feeling chilled at the same time. Shaking his head, he couldn't get the images out of his head and let out a small whimper. Getting out of the bed, his bare feet touched the cold floorboards as he traversed the small distance between the two beds.

 

He didn't have to even make much sound as Tom turned and lifted the blanket far enough to invite Harry, which he instantly took as he crawled under the blanket and curled up near Tom, who ran his hand through Harry's hair soothingly until Harry finally fell back into a much easier and restful sleep.

 

Days passed, as they usually did in summer until finally it was nearing Harry's birthday. With the approach of his eleventh birthday, came a visitor to the orphanage. He was an elderly man with long, silvery white hair and beard that were very long. He wore weird robe-like clothes. He drew a lot of attention coming in, being too old to be looking to adopt, and the strange clothes.

 

Harry only saw him from a distance when the man came in and asked one of the helpers to talk to the matron. Tom was beside him and leaned to whisper into his ear, even though they were nowhere near the man, "Don't look directly into his eyes. You can look at his face, but don't make eye contact." Harry nodded, not questioning it. Whatever Tom said was usually something to take seriously. Especially when said in the exact tone Tom was using, demanding attention and compliance.

 

Tom tugged him up and they went into the room that they called theirs. They sat on Harry's bed, and he knew they would wait there for the strange man. They waited in silence, their hands not entwined anymore, but they were sitting on the bed so close together that their shoulders and knees brushed against each other. Eventually, after what felt like perhaps half an hour, there was a knock on the door, making Harry's head jerk up. "Come in." Tom said smoothly.

 

The elder man came in and Harry was sure not to look directly into his eyes as he entered. Though Harry noticed he had half rimmed glasses, and smiled kindly. "Harry, I assume?" Harry nodded his head, "Then you must be Tom." Tom gave a nod of his own. He stepped into the room, "Can I talk to Harry alone?" For some reason, even though he probably should have, Harry hadn't expected the request. He shook his head, moving his hand to grip at Tom's hand, as if terrified that Tom might take heed to the words.

 

"I'm not going anywhere Harry, don't worry." Tom assured.

 

"I know that you usually are inseparable, but I'm afraid that this is something for Harry only."

 

Harry shook his head again, panicked that the other would try and separate them. He was even tempted to talk just to tell the other man no. He didn't speak though, as he hadn't in years. "I'll handle this Harry. Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Tom offered.

 

The man only smiled, "Oh, may I? I was a bit worried you'd see it as intruding." Like the man hadn't at his suggestion to separate them.

 

Tom's mouth became tighter too, obviously in displeasure. "Not at all." He said though.

 

The man sat down on the opposite bed - Tom's bed, "Now, I know this must be hard for you two, but there comes a time when we must do things on our own."

 

Shaking his head, Tom released Harry's hand and stood. Panic flew further into his mind, and he gripped Tom's sleeve desperately, but it was a loose grip, knowing he couldn't keep Tom from leaving, not if he wanted. Harry just felt despair that Tom was leaving. The older man looked pleased. "I'm staying." Tom said firmly. Harry felt relief that Tom had just stood to seem more intimidating and prove a point. The man however, didn't seem as impressed or pleased.

 

"Now Tom, maybe if I explain a bit. Harry here has been accepted into a school his parents went to, but you have not. You two will need to separate."

 

"I don't think you understand, so perhaps I should explain to you." Tom was clearly not happy with being talked down to, though he had yet to completely drop playing nice. Though Harry could tell it was a close thing, "I'm going with Harry wherever he goes because I'm his genie."

 

Whatever the man had expected, that wasn't it, his color drained and his mouth was agape for a moment before he closed it, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

 

"You heard me." Tom nearly hissed out, and Harry hardly saw the other so mad that he dropped his charming and stoic demeanors, "I'm not leaving my master and you should know there is no magic that can separate us. He is already well aware of the wizarding world. I don't see why you haven't contacted him before, but that's neither here nor there right now. We'll be taking the letter."

 

"I'd very much like to talk to Harry." The man was clearly not impressed with Tom's words.

 

"I'm sure you learned from the matron that Harry doesn't speak."

 

The man sighed, looking to Harry, who shifted uncomfortably. "Harry, do you know about the wizarding world?" He gave a nod. Tom had told him a lot about it, and he always looked forward to his letter. He didn't expect it to go quite like this though. He hoped Tom wasn't mad at him. The man seemed to debate something before saying, "Very well." He reached into his robes and produced a thick letter. Harry zeroed in on it, excitement rushing through him despite the hostility in the air. Tom took a step forward, but the man stood and walked to Harry and handed it over to him. Hesitating a moment, and realizing that he had bypassed Tom on purpose, Harry looked towards Tom, questioning with a look.

 

This seemed to soothe some of Tom's anger, and he nodded. The elder man seemed upset with Harry's request of approval. Harry took the letter, giving a smile and nod towards the man, which seemed to placate him as well, who stood at his full height, "Alright Harry. If you ever wish for help, I'm headmaster Dumbledore. Never feel too fearful to approach me about anything." Harry got the hint that it was if he ever wanted to talk about Tom. Harry knew he'd never do so. "Do you know how to get to Diagon Alley to fetch your school supplies?" Harry gave a nod to confirm he did. He hadn't ever been there, but he knew Tom would most likely know how to, since the other had spoken of it. "I'll take my leave then." Dumbledore gave a smile and without even a glance at Tom, left through the door.

 

Once Tom seemed sure that the man wasn't coming back did he sit back down. "The nerve of that man." Tom fumed. Harry didn't say anything - of course - and looked over the envelope, turning it in his hands to look at the seal that was on it. The Hogwarts crest shown back at him. Looking up, some of the excitement must have shown through, because Tom gave a small, slight smile and said, "Go ahead, it's not going to open by itself." He knew then that Tom wasn't angry at him, and smiled himself, looking down at the letter and opening it.

 

He read the introductory letter and then the list of supplies and couldn't help but feel some hope at the opportunity to go to Hogwarts with Tom. It would be nice to see the magical world that Tom had told him so much about.

 

* * *

 

To say Dumbledore was troubled would be a horrid under exaggeration. Genies were powerful beings and not to be trifled with. In fact, most genie objects were destroyed with the genie inside. It was just too dangerous to keep them around. Too tempting to make a wish, that the genie would always bend to their own desires and needs. For a child to hold a genie was terrifying. They were dangerous creatures that needed to be destroyed.

 

Unfortunately, when at the call of a wizard, they were tied in with the wizard's magic. Nothing too noticeable, but they could not answer the call of anybody else picking up the item that housed them, and if they were destroyed while still under a wizard or witch, their magic would be forcibly ripped from their body, usually causing instant death to the master of the genie. Dumbledore couldn't destroy the genie while it was attached to Harry. That was for certain, yet he feared what would become of the boy, if perhaps his fate would be worse than death if left with the creature. One could never tell with the monstrosities that were manipulative genies.

 

It worried him more because he didn't know how long Harry had the genie. Their interaction and from what the matron said, they had been together for a number of years. Nobody had ever been recorded to have had a genie for nearly that long. The longest recorded was six months, and even then that was astonishing. What side effects came from having their magic entangled for so long? Dumbledore shuddered to think. It didn't help when the matron of the orphanage had spoken about Harry getting hurt. He wouldn't put it past the genie to physically abuse another being.

 

He also had to take into account the common knowledge that every genie wanted to be set free. It was their goal, their longing in life. It was whispered in far, remote, and ancient texts that any world that this came to pass, the world would surely know it's complete and final end. A genie could do anything without the limit of a master. A reason they were so chained to another, and bound to begin with. Even bound as they were, their ability to manipulate words of a wizard to gain what they wanted was too much power. Such unimaginable power was not to be used lightly, and everybody knew genies had no morals to stop them. No knowledge of right or wrong. They were ancient beings, and Dumbledore was not at all fooled by 'Tom's' appearance of a mere child.

 

Dumbledore feared for Harry, almost as much as he feared for the world. He knew he had to get Harry away from the genie somehow, and hopefully without hurting the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put warnings on top of all the chapters, should they apply.
> 
> Cross-posted this on fanfic under the same username. Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think. I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow, so I'll be posting things the same time on fanfic, but don't expect that to happen a lot. Thank you for reading!


	2. Hope

Harry loved Diagon Alley, and Tom had absolutely no probably speaking for him, as was usual. They had gone to the bank and picked up some money first. His parents had sent up a trust fund for him, and he had plenty of galleons to spend wherever he wanted, but he decided to take Tom’s advice on what to buy and get. Harry didn’t like the idea of using money his parents left him, considering the circumstances, but Tom insisted that it was for the best.

 

They started with a trunk that apparently had a light feather charm, locking mechanics, and magically expanded compartments. While not the most exciting place to start, it would be better than carrying around all the equipment. Harry wondered if it was even possible to carry everything on the list. So he didn’t complain. Tom guided Harry through the crowd with their attached hands as Harry looked around the magical community with excitement. There was so much to take in!

 

Tom had then helped him pick out what was better equipment than what was on the list, especially in the potion and book shop. They of course got all the books required, but seeing as Harry had plenty of money, they spent a lot on other books that caught their eyes. Tom also insisted they both get an entire wardrobe’s worth of wizarding clothes, not just school robes, saying that they would be taken more seriously in the wizarding world. Harry didn’t really mind about that, but if it meant something to Tom, he didn’t mind getting more wizard appropriate clothes.

 

When they were in the shop, there was another boy there who was very pale and had almost white hair to match his skin. “Hogwarts as well, dears?” Said the shop owner. Harry gave a nod.

 

“We’d also like some extra clothes.” Tom added.

 

“Of course, step up to get measured.” The witch instructed. Harry stepped up onto the small stand as Tom did the same, standing between Harry and the boy who looked towards them, looking them up and down in an unimpressed way. Harry had no illusions of making friends, not now and not at Hogwarts. Nobody wanted to be friends with somebody who didn’t talk. Tom would probably make friends quick if he wished. Harry was grateful that Tom was only bound to him, and thus would not be too interested in hanging around anybody else for extended amounts of time.

 

“You two brothers or something?” The pale blond asked.

 

“Not at all.” Tom answered, which seemed to confuse the other boy, who Harry assumed was going to Hogwarts as well. It had been some time since they interacted with strangers who didn’t know Tom and Harry were friends. Most had assumed they were close because of a blood relation. Harry suddenly wondered if he’d have to act differently around Tom at Hogwarts, but pushed the thought aside. He refused to be pressured into acting differently. The boy still seemed to be puzzling over this when Tom spoke again, “You’re going to Hogwarts as well, right?”

 

The boy puffed up with pride. “Of course. I’m going to be sorted into Slytherin.” Harry knew bits about the houses, not much. Other than the fact Tom would prefer Slytherin. Harry hoped that they weren’t sorted into different houses. He couldn’t be separated from Tom. Surely something could be done so they didn’t have to be in different houses? Harry worried at his bottom lip at the thought. He didn’t know which house best suited him after all. He didn’t feel particularly brave, cunning, or intelligent. Perhaps loyal to Tom. Hufflepuff was apparently spoken of as if a joke though, so would Tom be embarrassed by him if Harry was sorted into that house? “Which houses will you two be sorted into?”

 

“I don’t know which house Harry will be sorted into.” Tom hummed thoughtfully, making Harry wince as it reflected his inner worries. Tom caught the action, observing Harry a moment before the boy spoke again, drawing both their attention.

 

“What about you?” The boy asked, seeming to have taken a liking to Tom, which happened.

 

“I doubt I’ll be sorted at all. I have to stick with Harry.”

 

Harry let out a silent sigh, relief filling him at the words. Whether purposeful or not, Tom had soothed his inner worries. The pale male frowned at Tom though, “That’s not really how things are done.”

 

“Not normally, I’ll agree to that. You’ll see once we’re there.” Tom gave a secretive sort of smile as they were continued to be fitted, the boy ignoring them. Probably thinking that Tom was an idiot or something. Which was very far from the truth. Harry wondered how Tom was so sure they would be able to be in the same house, and he wouldn’t have to be sorted. Harry could wait and see how things played out. Worries soothed, he started thinking of what Hogwarts might be like, and looked forward to seeing the magic castle, with hidden corridors and secrets. Tom didn’t know everything about it, but it was enough to excite Harry.

 

He still did wonder what house he would be placed in. He bet Tom had a hint at the very least, but Harry looked forward to finding out when he was sorted. The boy finished before them and said a rather bored sounding goodbye before leaving the store after he acquired his school robes. Harry and Tom were told to come back once Tom said everything they wanted. They paid in advance though before going to get quills and parchment. Tom also insisted on buying a couple blank journals, Harry looked at him in confusion before Tom explained, “For a couple reasons. One is to practice with the quills without wasting parchment. Plus, you’ll probably want to communicate somehow.”

 

Harry wasn’t keen on any type of communication, but nodded and got a few of them. One to practice writing in, two in case he wanted to ever write out a message. Like in classes to answer questions, maybe? Even then he doubted it. He got on just fine not talking. Tom knew him well enough now to understand most his expressions, and they went through the days together, so it wasn’t like he needed to talk to Tom about what they’d already done.

 

Tom was the only person Harry would have wanted to communicated with, and yet was the one person Harry stayed silent because of. So terrified to accidently let a wish slip through his lips and lose Tom forever. He’d already lost his parents due to his stupid mouth, he refused to be responsible for losing Tom as well. He didn’t think he could handle that guilt as well. He already had enough for the rest of his hopefully short life.

 

Once they got most of what was on the list, minus an animal, they went to the wand shop. Harry had been excited for this part the most. Him and Tom stood seemingly alone in the dusty store. Harry rubbed his nose at the musky smell as he looked for the owner of the shop. “Good afternoon.” Jumping, Harry turned to a smaller man who had strange eyes staring at Harry, seemingly through him. Harry didn’t like it and stepped back slightly. Tom was calm through it, even as the man’s gaze shifted onto him. “I don’t have anything for you.” The man told Tom simply. Which was surprising that the man seemed to know what Tom was.

 

“I’m well aware. I’m simply here with Harry.” Tom said, seeming completely unaffected and even offering a small smile. The man looked back to Harry again, making him uncomfortable once more.

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter. I do recall when your parents were in here getting their first wands.” Harry felt a prang in his heart just imagining them when they were eleven, just like him, stepping into a world of magic. They didn’t deserve what happened. Harry felt more guilt roll through him, ignoring that Ollivander apologized for selling the wand to the attacker. Harry knew better, it had been his wish. Perhaps the man had been nice before murdering his family. Thus was the power of wishes. The fault laid solely in Harry. He felt like walking out of the store, knowing he shouldn’t go to Hogwarts. He didn’t deserve magic even. Ollivander spoke again, “Which arm is your wand hand?” Harry held out his right hand numbly, and instantly a measuring tape started measuring him, focused mainly on his arm. He had to stand still as it continued to do so as Ollivander tisked as he went pulling down a couple different box from the many shelves.

 

The tape measure stopped as Ollivander snapped at it, and held out a wand to Harry, who took it in hand gently only for it to be snatched away from his hands almost instantly. “No, try this one.” Harry wasn’t sure what the other was looking for, but he kept trying wand after wand until finally, after many wands had been discarded did Harry feel warmth flow through him and gave a smile as Ollivander seemed pleased as well. “Holly 11 inches, phoenix feather. A peculiar pair. I should expect great things from you, Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry found it sweet for the man to say so, but doubted the genuinity of the statement. He was just Harry after all. There was hardly anything special about him. The other probably said something similar to all new students. He paid for his wand, and gave a small bow of his head to show his thanks as he took it. Ollivander wished them luck in the coming school year, and they left the store. Tom had been quiet for a time, but Harry didn’t mind as they wandered and finally came to an animal shop. Only then did Tom speak, “It’s probably best to get an owl. At least then we can owl order some books and potion ingredients, should we need them. You can pick out the owl.” Harry was happy about that, and as Tom looked at the more exotic animals, Harry purchased a snowy white owl to call his own. He’d let Tom name her, since Harry would likely never say any name he could think of. So what was the point?

 

He bought her and left the store with Tom. They got a delicious if not late lunch that was much better than anything the orphanage had ever served to them. After such, they picked up all their clothes and with everything done and evening falling, they made their way back to the orphanage. It took time and again they almost didn’t make it, but they were able to get in. The matron had yelled at Harry for buying an owl, much to Tom’s displeasure. She eventually consented after Tom not so subtly threatened to raise more hell than a single bird could ever cause.

 

The matron must have remembered the last time Tom had promised that, and had glowered but left them alone to bring the trunk and owl upstairs to their room. Harry was glad for the enchantments placed on it. Made it easier to get up the flight of stairs. Once he placed the trunk inside the room he sighed and gave a smile towards Tom. “Excited for Hogwarts?” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Just remember, while you can’t practice any magic, we can still read all the books we bought. We’ll start tomorrow.” Harry was a bit disappointed at the wait time, but knew it was only logical. They had a long day, and Harry was already feeling tired.

 

He didn’t bother lying in his own bed that night, too worn and happy to want to spoil it with dreams of the past. Tom never complained.

 

* * *

 

Harry was excited to get out of the orphanage for the whole school year, not needing to go back until summer. The freedom wasn’t one he normally received. Tom had made sure he packed up everything after Harry himself had nearly forgotten a couple books. He had torn through the information the books held during the last few weeks. He had learned so much, and all of it was fascinating. The theory of magic and complexities of it was something he loved reading about, and while Tom wasn’t as interested in the subjects as Harry himself, he read most the books as well. They hadn’t been able to finish every book they bought - there was a lot to go through after all - but they had read a lot and Harry knew they’d have time to read the rest when they were in Hogwarts.

 

Tom helped him figure out how to get to the train station, something Harry was grateful for, since it stumped him for a bit. Tom had an easier time with such things, being able to sense magic. One of the things he apparently had been able to keep in his more mortal form - as Tom had a habit of calling his own body. They found a seat on the train and after Harry had put his trunk away, he sat beside Tom as the other read silently, and Harry stared out the window at all the activity of the station. Parents saying goodbye to their children was something that made Harry’s heart ache. A safer thing to watch was the way other students seemed to meet up with friends after the summer holidays.

 

Even then, Harry thoughts drifted to how strange some friendships were. He couldn’t imagine ever separating from Tom for an entire summer, no matter the circumstances. He wondered how some could stand it, but it was a given that his relationship with Tom was different from most friendships. Turning away from the window, Harry tried to sit still in his excitement. This was it, he was going to Hogwarts. Grinning madly to himself for a while and just basking in the thought, he decided to pull out a book of his own to try and focus on something. They still had a train ride before they got to the castle itself, and that could take some time. The book did little to distract him, but he was able to read it until the train started moving.

 

At that point, he looked out the window to watch the passing scenery for a time. It was rather nice to look at, but he got bored of it eventually and went back to reading. The trip was going quietly. Harry had stretched and walked around a bit while Tom continued reading. The other would sometimes tell Harry how interesting wizard magic was, but so basic. Harry wasn’t quite sure how Tom used his genie magic, didn’t claim to understand it. He could imagine it was very different from what Harry would be learning at school.

 

When the trolley came, Harry was happy to purchase some snacks. He was overwhelmed with the selection, things he’d never heard of, not to mention that he actually had money to purchase some. Harry doubted Tom would want any, as he hadn’t moved to indicate his interest. Harry had pointed at some things that looked interesting. The woman seemed a bit confused by his lack of speech, but nodded and handed it over, only once Harry handed over the right amount did she move on.

 

He liked a lot of sweets, but some of them were interesting. Like a chocolate frog that actually hopped around. Tom had rolled his eyes at Harry’s fascination and said it was a simple spell that made things seemingly alive. After a horrified look, Tom explained that no, it wasn’t really alive. Not many magics could do such things. Harry had to wonder if Tom could raise the dead himself, but pushed it out of his mind. Everything he knew warned against tampering with death. His parents, as much as he missed them, were probably in a much better place. There was little he could do now to correct past wrongs.

 

Trying not to think too heavily on it, as when he did he would always sink into sorrow, he focused on reading and snacking during the trip. Harry even dozed off at one point. It had started getting darker when Tom finally stopped reading the third book he’d picked up during the trip. Tom was always a much quicker reader then anybody Harry knew, even with how much Harry read through, Tom was on another level.

 

“We should probably get changed.” Tom sighed, closing the book and putting it away. After they were changed into their robes, they both sat down in comfortable silence until the train started slowing and they got off in the crowd of people. They held hands most times, but here it seemed important in order not get lost through the crowds of people. The loud voice from a very tall and large man encouraging first years to follow him. After a short boat ride, Harry got his first view of Hogwarts lit under a night sky across a lake and it truly looked magical.

 

It took some time to unload from the boats before they were led to a stern looking woman who seemed to demand silence and attention with just her presence. She spoke to them about the basic rules and houses before leaving them. Harry got to look around a bit, and noticed the pale boy was there with two other kids near him who seemed more like bodyguards than friends. He of course recognized nobody else. Seeing the ghosts was a strange experience, but soon after a few introduced themselves they were led into the hall by the same strict woman. Professor Mcgonagall, if Harry had heard the large man correctly.

 

They walked in a straight singular line, so Harry reluctantly let go of Tom’s hand, but was comforted knowing the other was right behind him. The Great Hall was a sight to see, it filled him with so much excitement and hope to see, and he couldn’t exactly explain it, or any other emotion it evoked. He just knew it would be easy to love being in the castle. They attracted the attention of the entire hall, a lot of older years waiting for them to finally stop right in front of the staff table. There was amiable talking throughout the hall between people already sitting, but it seemed like a hum, not obnoxious. Harry smiled at Tom who stood beside him in line, and he received a small one in return.

 

Harry looked out across the hall, taking in the floating candles, long tables, and all the students. There was so many people, he was a bit overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. He was rather excited, though nervous about all the stares. After the hat sang a song, the first student was called, the hat placed on her head and she was sorted. Thus, the sorting began.

 

Harry’s name came, but it hardly attracted any more attention than usual. Harry and Tom stepped forward, which caused the Professor to pin Tom with a glare. “Just Harry, please.” Harry didn’t mind too much, he could go to the stool on his own. He’d been without Tom at his side sometimes, it wasn’t like he was always there, just almost always. “You will be sorted separately right after Harry.” That was when his heart pinched and he froze.

 

Tom looked like he was hiding his anger, but he did a good job as he said, “Go on Harry, I know what to do.” Harry wasn’t sure there was anything to do. They were so different, they would end up in different houses. Harry knew one could choose a house if the hat was debating between some. However, other then that the hat decided. Tom and him were very much different. Still, there wasn’t much he could do either. Besides, Tom did usually get what he wanted, so Harry would trust that at the very least.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he walked towards the stool. The small pause had drawn some attention from the hall, but Harry hardly cared about that, wondering how this was going to work out. The hat was placed on his head, which was much too big and fell over his eyes, blocking off his view. There was a moment of silence, " _ Interesting, very interesting. It seems you are in more precarious situation then you know. I’ll have to take that into account, yes…”   _ Harry wondered if he could ask the hat to place Tom in the same house as him, or vice versa. Just as he thought of that possibility, the hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!” Harry wasn’t surprised, he was rather loyal to Tom. Not many others, but Tom was his only friend so far.

 

Harry removed the hat and hesitated as the people at Hufflepuff clapped. He looked back at Tom, who gave a single nod. Harry made his way to the table then, sitting and hardly even noting the congratulations as he looked up towards Tom, dread filling him about how this was going to happen. Tom stepped forward, but he didn’t get onto the stool everybody else had sat on. He instead stopped when he was a foot or so away from Professor Mcgonagall, hat in her hand and harsh glare in place as Tom seemed to be doing something different from any other student. A lot of people were looking and some muttered that maybe he was shy. Tom was anything but shy, however they didn’t know that.

 

“Excuse me, sorting hat.” Tom said, full of politeness. Some people giggled, and Harry got the impression that the hat didn’t usually talk past the introductory song or the actual sorting.

 

However, the hall seemed to be shocked as the hat did speak, muttering to each other as it said, “You are most definitely not a student.”

 

Mcgonagall didn’t look happy, but some of the teachers looked rather interested. “No. As you probably can tell, I’m a genie.” Harry knew Tom had a plan if he was revealing the information to the entire school. To be honest with himself, he didn’t see what Tom got out of it, but silence filled the hall at the admission, with the exception of a couple whispers. “I’d very much like to be placed with my master.”

 

“Very well. Off to Hufflepuff with you.”

 

Tom nodded, seeming pleased with this result and went to the table, taking a seat instantly beside Harry. The entire house was staring at them, and the great hall burst quickly into chatter again. Harry didn’t care about any of this, just smiling at Tom. He was glad they were in the same house. “You have a genie?” An obvious older year asked, seeming impressed and awed. Harry shrugged, but gave a nod to confirm that Tom was a genie.

 

“What are you going to wish for?” Another asked excitedly, this one slightly younger.

 

“Oh! Can I have the object once you’re done?”

 

“Stop that, genies shouldn’t be trifled with!”

 

Harry already disliked the attention and piling questions from different students. Tom was seeming to do a good job ignoring them too. Which was a farce. Tom probably hated being talked about like something to be passed around. It took a bit for the sorting to continue, and when Harry looked up he could see that Headmaster Dumbledore looked unhappy. Harry wondered if the man had tried to separate them? Mcgonagall and the teachers hadn’t seemed shocked at the reveal, so they had probably been told. So why separate them? Harry didn’t know, but as long as it hadn’t worked, he found he didn’t exactly care.

 

Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore said some welcoming words before the feast started. Harry didn’t think he’d seen so much mouth watering food in one place before. He gladly dug in. He couldn’t eat as much as he would have liked, but he comforted himself that the food would most likely be this good all year. As people finished eating, Harry gained some more questions. “Have you already wished for anything yet?” He really didn’t like the question, giving a shrug and hoping that was neutral enough they couldn’t guess if he had or not. “What’s the matter, can’t you speak?” Harry shook his head in the negative. This drew some shock and seeming confusion.

 

Another asked, “How are you supposed to wish for anything then?” That was the reason he wasn’t talking, so he couldn’t possibly wish for anything. He didn’t think it that hard of a concept. Again, he just shrugged a shoulder.

 

Thankfully, seeing as none of their questions were going to be answered by Harry, they dropped off. Though he wondered why nobody was asking Tom anything. He was after all perfectly capable of speech. Just as Harry wondered this, somebody did look at Tom and said, “Are there some things you can’t do?”

 

“I’m assuming you mean in terms of wish granting. A couple things, but I can do most anything. Wishes are very powerful things after all.” Tom explained, and Harry could tell it was in a condescending sort of way, as if talking to an idiot. Nobody else seemed to pick up on it. Tom was probably just upset at having his power questioned.

 

“How are you supposed to grant wishes when he can’t talk?”

 

“That hardly matters to you, now does it?” Tom asked, “After all, anything to do with Harry and anything to do with wishes I keep confidential. Especially when those two categories overlap.” That was a relief hearing. They’d never been around people who would know what Tom was, so Harry didn’t know if Tom would keep it secret. He hadn’t really thought of it, but he was glad to know Tom wouldn’t tell people about his wishes.

 

So, with being discouraged, the questions mostly died away for the time being. It wasn’t long after that they were instructed to follow their prefects to their new house dormitories. Hufflepuff was on the ground floor, and apparently near the kitchens, though Harry hadn’t seen a kitchen on the way. The common room was homey, and the head of their house - Professor Sprout - was there and welcomed them all, informing them of rules but also that they could come to her or a prefect for anything. It had been a long day, full of excitement. So Harry went to find his bed, Tom following him silently. He found his trunk at one of the ends of the beds. A room with four comfortable and warm looking beds that Harry couldn’t wait to sleep on. There was a bed without a trunk near his own, which Harry assumed meant was for Tom.

 

Whether he was correct or not, Tom seemed to think along the same lines and sat down on it, seeming to test it. After a moment he nodded to himself and muttered, “It’ll do.” Harry changed into his night clothes as the other two boys came in. Once he was done, he was introduced to them. One boy’s name was Wayne Hopkins, and he seemed very cheerful when introducing himself. Harry assumed that it was more his natural demeanor than the excitement of the feast. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes.

 

The other boy introduced himself as Roger Malone, he looked as tired as Harry felt, and seemed a bit more on the reserved side. Neither had been sitting near Harry when he was being questioned, and he could tell they were waiting for him to introduce himself. “Harry doesn’t talk.” Tom supplied for them.

 

“Oh, no problem, sorry then.” Wayne said sheepishly, though Harry had to wonder what he was sorry about. “Harry was it? Well it’s nice to meet you!” Harry gave a nod and small smile. “So, you must be his genie then, right?”

 

“I think that is rather obvious, yes.” Tom was obviously unimpressed by the question.

 

“That’s really cool.” Wayne didn’t seem to catch on, but he left them alone after that, something Harry was grateful for. The other two boys started dressing down into their own night clothes and Harry laid down in the bed that was his own. He doubted he’d stay in it. While it was most definitely better then the orphanage beds in every way, he could bet that nightmares would still plague him. In fact, as soon as the lights were out and he was more comfortable with the idea that the others were asleep did he crawl out of bed and find Tom’s in the dark. He knew it was Tom when he heard the covers lift at his usual invitation.

 

Harry crawled into the bed, curling up close to Tom and was more than happy when Tom wrapped an arm around him. Closing his eyes and thinking of everything that had happened today, Harry felt a bit apprehensive at having everybody know that Tom was a genie, and the questions that were sure to be repeatedly asked of him. At the same time, he felt a bit of hope that maybe he could belong here.

 

Falling asleep to such thoughts, he looked forward to the next day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out notes on Archive, sorry for the confusion. I will not be posting another chapter tomorrow as the last note said, that was supposed to just be on chapter one. I'm getting the hang of this though.
> 
> Apologies again for any who read it.


	3. Dreams

While most teachers had been fine with Tom’s presence - despite the fact Tom himself wasn’t a student - many hadn’t known Harry wouldn’t talk. It had been a long time since so many people didn’t know he wouldn’t utter a word. Most the teachers looked confused at the fact Harry couldn’t talk, but most moved on rather quickly. Why they thought it so strange he only learned when potions class came.

 

He had been looking forward to all his classes, and even though some didn’t seem keen on potions, Harry was eager for it all the same. Most of the teachers were worried about him casting spells non verbally, wondering if he’d even be able to do such a thing, and if it would slow his progress having to learn such a hard thing. While they were only studying the theory it hardly mattered, but they were looking to the future. Harry also didn’t know if he would be able to cast spells, but he was determined not to fall behind and try to keep up. No matter how much effort it took on his part.

 

Potions was a different story, he wouldn’t have to speak. Same with herbology and astronomy. Out of those subjects, Harry was most excited for Potions. His enthusiasm didn’t last long. Professor Snape came in, demanding instant silence with his appearance. Snape took role, and seemed to sneer at his name, something Harry didn’t understand the meaning behind.

 

Worse was when Snape started the class and questioned Harry on information that Harry did know, but he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making Snape move onto another question, also directed at Harry. Tom seemed to be trying to figure something out, so he didn’t come right to Harry’s defense. Apparently even Snape’s reputed fierce demeanor didn’t stop one of his fellow Hufflepuffs from speaking up. “Ah… Harry can’t speak… sir.”

 

“Indeed?” Snape asked, assessing Harry critically. “Did you know Mr. Potter, that any person born with magic cannot have such an infliction. Not naturally. So either you refuse to talk or…” Snape’s eyes fell to Tom, the accusation unsaid. Then again, it didn’t need to be. Most in the room probably caught it.

 

Tom didn’t react much, but he did finally speak, “Harry has a notebook that I’m sure he’d be happy writing down the answer to any question you might have.” Right, Harry had forgotten he had that notebook, but somehow he doubted Snape would have waited for him to write down the answer and show it to him.

 

Snape’s lips curled, and he then started class, ignoring Harry and Tom after that. Harry nearly slumped in his seat. What had that all been about? Something else was going on, but he had too little information to really hazard a guess. He hadn’t known magical children usually could speak. No wonder some of the teachers had sent him some strange looks.

 

After that tiring class, Harry went to Charms, something he had with Slytherin. He wasn’t really expecting much to happen there until the pale boy - Draco Malfoy if Harry remembered correctly from the sorting - sat by Harry. His two bodyguard-like ‘friends’ sitting on the other side of him. Before class even started Draco seemed keen on talking, “I didn’t know you were a genie.”

 

“Not many do.” Tom said nonchalantly. “And before you start asking questions, Harry doesn’t talk.”

 

“Oh. Pity.” Draco said, sounded a bit put out that he couldn’t converse with Harry. Tom must have been getting annoyed with repeating the information of Harry not speaking. Though he didn’t outwardly show it, the fact that it had been the second thing out of Tom’s mouth spoke volumes. “So that’s what you meant by being sorted into the same house. That was quite a spectacle you made.” Tom shrugged, but Harry could tell by the way his shoulders fell and the slightest tug at the corner of his mouth that he was pleased with that. Harry himself wished that it hadn’t been, because then maybe people wouldn’t be paying so much attention to them. He didn’t like it, and most certainly wasn’t used to it.

 

Probably the only reason Draco was talking to them was because of what Tom was. The lesson started quickly, and they were taught some theory in that class as well, something Harry had already spent some time learning. Though he supposed it was nice to hear somebody explain it differently. Nothing was wrong with strengthening the core fundamentals of magic. Draco was discouraged from talking, though he did try a few times, Tom would just ignore him completely. The other boy eventually gave up on talking to either of them - for now at least.

 

The week passed similarly. A gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger hadn’t ever heard of genies, and had been interested in the concept, but she didn’t get far in her questions either. She seemed put out by that, but after learning Harry was doing very well in class had seemed to think of him as a rival of sorts. Which was a strange concept for him, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react.

 

Other than that, it was rather dull learning the basics Harry had already been studying before coming to Hogwarts, but Tom helped ease his boredom by helping him explore the castle a bit and also finding the library. That had been a real treat for Harry. It was so large, much bigger than the one back home and filled with so many books that caught his interest. He was often found in the library, and he prefered hiding in a far tucked away corner.

 

People still hounded him about Tom, but as it got spread he couldn’t talk, people instead tried conversing with Tom, except for older years who just sighed at Harry’s refusal to speak and left. Both him and Tom were in the library and Harry was watching Tom read, when the urge to ask questions became rather strong it hit him that he did have a way to ask them. Fishing out one of the blank notebooks, he thought on it for a moment.

 

He prefered writing over talking anyway, but he’d never really been given pens or writing materials outside of school. With writing he could take his time and write anything he wanted out thoughtfully. No accident wish making or anything. It was much less likely anyway. Tickling the end of the quill against his cheek, he finally started writing the first question,  _ “Tom, what do you get out of reading all these books? Your magic works different, right?”  _ Reading it over, he supposed it would do. Already sitting next to Tom, he tugged at the others sleeve. The dark haired brunette looked up at Harry after a second, probably finishing the sentence he had been reading. His eyes looked first at Harry, then down at the notebook, interest seeming to fill him as he sat down the book. Not many external things could detach Tom from a book. Harry felt a bloom of warmth that Tom felt the note he wrote worth his attention. Then again, Harry hadn’t had an opportunity to write to Tom before, this would be the first note written between them. Harry wished he’d thought of that, he might have made it more meaningful.

 

Taking the notebook gently from Harry, he read it over silently before looking back at Harry, “True, my magic is different. Especially how I access it. While you have a wand and can call on it whenever, I can conjure mine through will, instead of incantations and wands. While I am chained, I can only use my magic when a wish is spoken by my master. However, I do still find it interesting how wizards such as yourself use magic. Not to mention I would become very bored just sitting here watching you read as I did nothing. That and if I’m to help you become powerful in your own right, I’ll need to show you some spells the wizarding way, and so I need to understand even the fundamentals for how it works. Does that answer your question?”

 

Harry nodded, and it did, more fully than Tom’s usual responses to those who asked about him being a genie so far. Though he supposed he had more of a right to know these things then anybody else. It hadn’t occurred to him that Tom was wanting to help him become powerful of all things. Harry wasn’t exactly sure why the other cared, he certainly didn’t really. He wouldn’t deny Tom if that was his goal though.

 

Giving the notebook back, Harry took it before writing another question. One that had circled in his mind for the last week,  _ “Why did you tell everybody you were a genie?” _

 

Tom waited for Harry to pass over the notebook before he read it, something Harry appreciated. He didn’t like people reading over his shoulder. “I knew that Dumbledore had something to do with trying to separate us. Not that it would work for very long, I still wasn’t going to stand for it. He probably wanted to keep it a secret. I saw no reason not to tell others. They should be more weary of me, but I suppose they are hopeful, foolish children only thinking of glory and fame.”

 

Ah, so it was out of spite. Harry wasn’t really surprised. He then wrote another line in the notebook,  _ “Why did you take a disliking to Dumbledore so quickly?” _

 

“Ah yes, that reminds me, don’t look in Snape’s eyes directly either.” Harry tilted his head, confused at this. While he would listen, he did wonder at the why of it. He didn’t have to write his question, because Tom elaborated, “They both have the ability to see into another’s mind. I believe wizards call it Legilimency. Memories, even very distant ones can be seen, the mind can also be messed with in such ways. But usually locking eyes just lets them see forefront memories or thoughts, somebody skilled enough can dig deeper quicker. It’s also good for detecting lies.” Harry nodded, feeling rather glad Tom had told him not to meet their eyes. Well Tom told him about Snape later, but Harry was sure he hadn’t looked into the man’s eyes directly. He didn’t have a habit of doing that.

 

Apparently though, Tom wasn’t done with his answer, “To get to the point of your question about my dislike for Dumbledore, he did try to see into my mind. Unfortunately for him, nothing can break into my mind except perhaps another genie, and even then it’s not likely. Also very unfortunate for him, it’s very much like an invitation for me to see into his mind. I do rather wish he tried to dig deeper than he did, for it would have allowed me to see more than just his passing thoughts at that moment.” Tom sighed out, sounding frustrated at what could have been. “Anyway, he was thinking of ways to destroy me, and those he has already helped to destroy. I am afraid I did lose my patience after that very quickly.”

 

Harry stared, mouth agape at the explanation, the next question he wrote with the least amount of hesitation, hardly able to write it quick enough,  _ “You can be destroyed?” _

 

Tom looked at Harry, who was gripping his quill tightly, a miracle it wasn’t breaking, just trying to calm himself enough not to get too worried. Tom could never be hurt. “I can, it’s rather tricky and somebody has to have my prison to do it. Don’t worry Harry, Dumbledore is the only one in the school that can do it, and he seemed to disregard the idea. It would kill you too after all.” Nothing calmed Harry like the very last line did. If Tom was destroyed, Harry would follow soon after. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and he nodded his head, slowly calming down. “However, he is still a threat to me. A reason I want to teach you some tricks.”

 

Of course, Tom couldn’t use his magic to defend himself very much. A flaw in genie binding, in Harry’s opinion. While Tom hadn’t come out and directly said it, Harry realized the other needed his protection. Somebody might want to harm Tom, regardless of Harry’s death being involved, and the only one to prevent it was Harry and his magical ability. He would protect Tom, because he did not want the other to die, knew Tom would hate being in danger as well. Nodding his head, he felt a new wave of determination to do better than any of his peers, and even anybody else in the world. If it meant keeping Tom safe.

 

“Very good. Do you have any other questions?” Not having any others at that moment, he shook his head, placing his hand on Tom’s shoulder for a moment before withdrawing. It was a way for Harry to say his thanks while they were both sitting down. “You’re welcome Harry.” Tom said as he picked up the book he had put down to focus on Harry. Having already done his homework and gotten it looked over by the male sitting beside him, Harry picked his own book to focus on for the remainder of their stay in the library.

 

* * *

 

When Harry was first expected to cast a spell, he was honestly very worried about speaking the spell. Especially since it had been emphasized that the pronunciation was very vital to a successful spell. He was pleasantly surprised though that he seemed to indeed have a knack for non verbal magic. He just had to think what he wanted to do and perform the correct wand movement, and it seemed his magic jumped at the chance to do what he wanted. He was the first to perform most spells in his classes. He would probably be doing better in potions but Snape seemed to expect him to know more than other students and graded him harsher. Which was annoying, but Harry was determined to learn as much as he could about each discipline of magic, so found that Snape pushing him to do more was probably for the best, even if it was unfair and annoying.

 

Time passed, as it usually did. Most people stopped bothering him or Tom about the whole genie thing. Most had tried to encourage Harry to wish things, probably so that they could have Tom. Genie objects were a rarity in and of themselves apparently. Some even offered to help word the wish so that Harry could hopefully get more out of it. They were all turned down very adamantly by Tom and even Harry himself by shaking his head in the negative. Now though, those things were becoming a thing of a past.

 

Now that it was proven he could learn and do spells, Tom had been teaching him all sorts of ones that the teachers weren’t. All were still rather low level, building Harry’s knowledge from the basics up, but Harry felt like he knew many more spells than most his age, and he learned the new spells rather quickly. Tom was even rather pleased by his quick progress. Considering how hard it was to impress Tom, Harry took it as a great accomplishment.

 

Halloween was interesting, the hall had been filled with so many different decorations and Harry had been excited for it all. He’d never really gotten to celebrate much at the orphanage. Not that he didn’t mind spending time with Tom, and just having their own small things, it was just nice to see everything decked out for a holiday. He couldn’t wait to see what the other holidays looked like.

 

He doubted he’d get anything for Christmas, unless Tom found a way to steal something. It was unlikely, since Tom usually stole new things for holidays. They had been in the castle the entire time, so it was unlikely Tom had gotten anything for him this time. Harry didn’t really mind, he enjoyed Tom’s companionship more than any gift.

 

It was hard to get anything for Tom. He had tried stealing a couple times, but had easily been caught and punished. Tom hadn’t been happy about it, and scolded Harry himself, saying if he wanted something to point it out to Tom. The idiot didn’t understand that Harry wanted to get something for Tom. That aside, the other was rather hard to get things for. Tom wasn’t one for needing things. He found a lot of what others considered valuable absolutely worthless and stupid.

 

Even with money now, he still didn’t know what to get Tom, but having access to some writing materials, he actually wrote out his question a couple weeks before Christmas. Tom had seemed a bit surprised but had said, “You don’t have to get me anything Harry.” Of course, Harry hadn’t been pleased with this answer and sulked until Tom sighed and added more some time later, “I really don’t need much Harry. I’ll let you know if I can think of anything though. It might be after Christmas…” The other did seem to be contemplating what he wanted, and after years of getting gifts Harry was excited to finally be able to give Tom something in return.

 

When Christmas day did come, Tom had yet to think of anything, but Harry knew the other was still trying to think on what he could want. He didn’t bother Tom about it. Waking up slowly and stretching out in bed, he felt Tom shift beside him, probably waking up at the movement - as was usual. Harry rubbed at his eyes before picking up his glasses and sliding them in place. Sitting up and yawning widely, Harry paused in his usual routine of waking when he noticed a present at the foot of his own bed. Wayne was still asleep, Roger had gone home for the holidays. Hesitating, Harry decided to first turn to Tom, who was just sitting up and running a hand through his hair. It was a bit tousled, but probably nowhere near the sight of Harry’s own wild hair.

 

Giving a smile to the other, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s chest, hugging him gently before pulling back after a couple pats on the back. Tom hummed out, “Merry Christmas, Harry.” Grinning madly at the other, happier then anything. It was always nice to spend holidays with Tom. Usually it was just them. Tom’s eyes fell on Harry’s bed, raising an eyebrow. “Seems you have a present. I don’t sense any dangerous magic on it though. Go on.”

 

Oh, it wasn’t from Tom. That was surprising. Hesitating, he got out of Tom’s bed, walking back to his own. He picked up the package before rejoining Tom in the bed again. Tom resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He was always more touchy during holidays, and Harry understood that Tom did so for his comfort. After all, Tom had said he didn’t see much use in so many touches between people. Yet when Harry had withdrawn into himself after that, Tom had been annoyed and all but demanded Harry go back to how he was before. That had been about a year ago now.

 

Accepting the touch easily, Harry started tearing into the paper that covered the present. Pulling it off fully, he heard Tom suck in a sharp breath. Looking over to him questioningly, Tom shook his head, moving his head off Harry's shoulder, but didn’t move his body away. “How interesting.” Tom stared at the beautiful cloak, Harry was still waiting for the other to explain what had caused the reaction. “Make sure not to show this to anybody else Harry. Hide it when you’re not wearing it.” Nodding his head, knowing that he would follow the others orders, even if he didn’t understand it yet. “We’ll talk more about it later.” Tom said, glancing at the other occupant in the room, even asleep as they were.

 

That was one thing he did miss about the orphanage, at least then he could have his own room with Tom. Nodding his head, Harry stood up and put the light and silky cloak in his trunk, down near the bottom of one with books, in case anybody else did happen to get through the locks and protection spells already built into it. Doubtful as it was. He noticed a note, but left it for now. It was probably best not to mess with the gift for now, if he had to keep it hidden. He’d look at it later. After that, Tom actually did produce a wrapped present. When the other found the time away from Harry, he wasn’t sure, but he took a seat on the bed again as he accepted the present.

 

Before he unwrapped it, Harry did look at Tom, who rolled his eyes, “Always questioning. I may have borrowed money from some people.”

 

Shaking his head, finding it very amusing the other had actually stolen from other students to get a gift for him. Of course, Tom could have asked Harry for some money, but he had a feeling Tom wanted to keep it a secret from him, to surprise him. Not to mention do it himself. Harry supposed it wouldn’t be much of a gift in Tom’s eyes if he used Harry’s own money to get the present. Harry didn’t mind, it was just something that Tom did. So he turned back to the present and opened it.

 

It was a very new looking bag, clearly not owned by anybody before Harry. That was still something he wasn’t used to, even after buying all new clothes and equipment for himself, it was still mind boggling to him sometimes. It obviously went over the shoulder, and was a good size. It was sturdy material, and was a light brown in color. “It has expanding charms, a light feather charm, and some spells to prevent wear and tears on it. Also, it has some protections that should make it easier to… borrow some books from the library without any deadlines.”

 

The words made Harry realize Tom had it custom ordered from somewhere that probably specialized in such enchantments. Despite what most people would think of as plain in appearance, it could do more than probably any bag in the school. In fact, Harry would bet the plain appearance was on purpose too, so it didn’t draw attention. Grinning, he hugged Tom again, who huffed out a small laugh, “You’re welcome Harry.”

 

Pulling back and nodding, eyes shining happily, Harry committed to using the bag from now on. It was much better than the one he currently had, that was for sure. Wayne had just started waking as Harry got dressed, and started tearing into the pile of his own presents. Harry was about to leave with Tom when Wayne asked, “Didn’t you get any presents, Harry?”

 

Figuring he shouldn’t mention the cloak at all, Harry nodded his head all the same. He couldn’t really point to the bag he’d gotten from Tom, because he’d put it away since there were no classes today, but he was very pleased with it. “Oh, you must have been up for a while then, huh? Okay! I’ll see you down in the great hall.” Waving goodbye, Harry continued on his way. Wayne was nice, and hadn’t spoken much about Tom being a genie or anything, which was refreshing. While Roger had most definitely given Harry a weird look the first week when he shared a bed with Tom, Wayne had just shrugged it off and taken it in stride.

 

Not to mention, he always seemed to try and be friendly towards Harry. Tom and Harry made their way down to the great hall. The other didn’t seem pleased by all the decorations and fuss, but Harry loved it. They sat at the single table that was there, seeing as so few students stayed during the holidays. The food was as delicious, as it usually was, but it seemed especially so for Christmas.

 

Harry enjoyed the day, there were some activities planned for those who stayed, and Harry had a lot of fun. Tom seemed to take it well, though Harry knew the other didn’t enjoy the festivities as much as he himself did. It wasn’t until later that night that they crawled into bed. Harry curled up next to Tom, sighing happily at the fun the day had brought. Tom didn’t explain the cloak right then, but Harry decided he could wait.

 

Though he didn’t have to wait for very long. The next day they stayed in the dorm room, Tom insisting they pretend to sleep. Harry didn’t mind too much, being wrapped up in the warmth of the bed and near Tom. It took some time for Wayne to wake, get ready and leave. After Tom seemed to make sure the other was gone did he sit up and allow Harry to do the same. “The cloak is something very special and powerful.” Tom said instantly, looking towards Harry seriously, “It is a one of a kind invisibility cloak. I know it’s from Dumbledore, he’s obviously used it. Though I don’t know why he’s given it to you. He must be up to something.” Tom muttered, scowling a bit.

 

Suddenly remembering the note he got, he got up from the bed quickly and went to his trunk, searching for the small slip of paper before he found it. Taking it out, he closed the trunk again and went to sit beside Tom, reading it over as the other read it as well.  _ “Your father left this with me before he died. Use it well.”  _ Harry felt a stab of guilt all over again at the mention of his parents dying. He tried to push it down, focusing on the fact the note didn’t have a name on it. Not that it mattered, he trusted Tom in his conclusion.

 

“Hm. Definitely up to something then.” Tom said, “Well, either way, this will be of use to us. It’ll make taking books from the library easier, especially from the restricted section.” Tom had shown a great interest in that particular area of the library, and Harry would be lying if he said he had no interest. Why restrict a whole section of a library? He didn’t understand it. Giving a small nod, Harry put the card back. “We should use it after the break and when night comes to avoid other students and teachers. With other students most definitely sneaking around, it’ll help direct attention away from us. It would also be helpful to learn some silencing charms. The cloak will only hide you from view after all.”

 

And so, they had something to do for the next few days in the library, practicing silencing charms. Considering Harry could cast them nonverbally also helped a lot to be secretive. Only when Tom was satisfied with Harry’s progress did he say they could use the cloak, but only after break ended. Harry was excited to try it, but he waited as Tom instructed. The first night when all the other students came back didn’t seem like a good idea though, so it was the night after that he tugged at Tom’s arm after his two roommates had fallen asleep.

 

Being so excited to use the cloak for the first time, Harry couldn’t even fathom sleep. Tom hadn’t been asleep yet either, and while he huffed out slightly, he did shift and sit up, muttering a quiet, “Alright.” Excited, Harry got silently up from bed and got into his trunk, carefully extracting the cloak from it’s hiding spot. Standing beside him, Tom didn’t say anything and Harry put the cloak over them both. He wished there was a mirror, but he’d have to trust he was invisible.

 

Casting the silencing charm on them, Harry then pocketed his wand and they made their way down to the common room. There wasn’t anybody there thankfully. Some of the older years sometimes stayed up very late, but most did usually retire to their own dorms to let the younger years sleep without a bunch of noise. It was the courteous thing to do. Exiting out of the dorm room, they made their way to the library first, naturally. After making sure nobody was inside, they made their way to the restricted section. There was a lot of them. Not as much as the main library of course, but there were still a lot of rows. Tom seemed to get the system quickly, and tugged Harry to some books, picking them himself.

 

For once, Harry didn’t help. He knew a lot of these were advanced, so he would let Tom choose which ones were appropriate for him for the time being. After a time, they found four books before Tom seemed satisfied with the number. Seeing as they could do this anytime they wanted, they didn’t need to take too many. Harry bet the ones chosen were connected in some way to each other, at least in the information they held. After that, they started out of the library. They very nearly ran through a ghost, who probably would have noticed that, but they were able to avoid it and continue back into bed. Harry hid the books in his trunk again, as well as his cloak. He was still excited about the aspect of being able to go anywhere undetected.

 

Laying down in bed, it took some time for him to sleep, thinking of the possibilities as well as what the chosen books would teach him. Eventually he did fall into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

The books were most definitely more advanced, and Harry had to point to more things than usual to get help with the meaning. Which meant more books to help explain the subject Harry was struggling with. He didn’t mind, he was learning a lot. He had somehow convinced Tom to go exploring the castle at night too. Some nights Harry was just too excited to sleep, and Tom would reluctantly go with him. Though obviously he didn’t mind too much, or he would have just said no. Harry had gotten used to a good portion of Hogwart’s layout, though he knew there was still a lot he didn’t know.

 

They still had to worry about ghosts, but they could be avoided. The real threat was Ms. Norris, Filch’s cat who could smell them, perhaps even sense them. Tom said some animals had a sensitivity to magic, especially familiars, even those of squibs. Since cats didn’t have magic of their own, Tom couldn’t sense her. Which made it hard to avoid her. They just had to get out of the area as soon as they saw her leaving to get her Master.

 

Harry eventually got through the four books Tom had picked out. They returned them and Tom chose out a couple others for Harry to read in the coming weeks. Again, Harry let him, sticking close and still under the cloak. As soon as they packed up, the sound of fast approaching footsteps heading their way made Tom grip his hand and tug him out of the restricted section, towards the entrance.

 

A light of a lantern showed that it was a person who was catching them, and that they were in the way of getting out. Harry cursed the fact there was only one entrance to the library. Maybe there was a hidden one, but none either of them knew of! He really didn’t want to be caught stealing books. Would his bag be confiscated as well? Probably. Maybe even his cloak. His heart broke at the thought of losing either, let alone both.

 

Tom pulled him to a stop, clearly seeing the way out blocked by none other than of course Filch, who was looking around. Tom pulled them into a corner, probably to wait out the caretaker. They stayed there for a moment, until they heard the sound of a meow from Ms. Norris as she instantly started towards them. Tom huffed out a, ‘figures’ quietly.

 

Ms. Norris sat down in front of them, looking up at them. This drew Filch’s attention, and he came over, raising his lantern. He of course saw nothing, but he spoke, “Ah, under disillusionment spells, eh? Well, you’re caught now, so out with it.”

 

“You know what to do. Keep the cloak.” Tom muttered. Harry nodded his head in understanding, letting go of Tom’s hand. They had been cornered before, on the rare occasion that Tom got caught stealing, they had to run. This would be easier, seeing Harry was under an invisibility cloak. A moment later Tom crouched out of the cloak before he was running. He ducked under Filch’s arms and continued bolting.

 

“After him!” Filch yelled as he ran after Tom, Ms. Norris running after them as well at the order of her master. Most couldn’t catch Tom, he was much too fast and was very clever, even with where he ran to. Harry waited until he heard their footsteps fade before he ran as well, moving out of the library and going the opposite direction he saw Filch go, running as fast as he could. He didn’t pay attention much to where he was going, just trying to find someplace they might be safe before Tom came back.

 

They were sure to be caught if he just stayed in the library. Finally, he found a slightly open door that showed the inside of an empty classroom. It would do. Closing the door behind him quietly, he panted as he leaned against the door before standing and removing the cloak so Tom would be able to see him when he returned. Blinking his eyes, he saw a large mirror that was rather tall, the edges seemed to be made of gold. He wondered who would leave such a nice looking mirror here. Then again, it looked like it would be hard to move.

 

Hesitating, he wondered if it was magic in some way, probably. There was also something engraved at the top. He couldn’t help but feel curious about it, stepping towards it. It showed his reflection as he approached, obviously out of breath and cheeks slightly flushed from running. Pausing in his approach, he put his cloak in his bag. Looking back towards the mirror, he couldn’t see anything special about it, yet something was still telling him to maybe step closer.

 

Then he felt an impact at his back, making him fall onto the ground. Harry groaned aloud, fidgeting under the weight before it was removed. Tom couldn’t physically go very far without Harry, so when that distance was reached, Tom sort of teleported to Harry instantly, but apparently he had still been running if he had crashed into Harry. It was one of the reasons they couldn’t be sorted into a different house. “Sorry Harry.” Tom panted out, but seemed to pause, even his labored breath stopping at a sharp intake. Looking up from where he was still laying on the ground, confused about what Tom saw to make him react in such a way. Tom was staring into the mirror, head tilted and eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion.

 

Harry stood slowly, standing beside Tom, but he didn’t see anything in the mirror beside the two of them. Tom looked up at the top of the mirror, probably to read the engraving that seemed like nonsense to Harry. Suddenly Tom laughed a bit, shaking his head but a large smirk on his face. “Interesting.” Tom muttered, looking into the mirror for a moment longer before turning to look at Harry.

 

Even though Harry was giving the other a confused look, Tom seemed rather happy at the moment, so Harry supposed that was good. However, Harry did wonder what caused the other to be in such a good mood. “This mirror is actually rather dangerous. I don’t want you finding it again, you understand? There’s a light compulsion on it that may make it difficult, but you have to try not to come back here. Am I clear?”

 

Giving a nod, Tom smiled again. Taking Harry’s hand, Tom led them away from the mirror. Harry did wonder what it was. What made Tom be in such a good mood? He’d definitely have to write out the question. “At least we got rid of Filch.” Tom sighed, “Come on, let’s get back under the cloak and go back to the dorms.” Harry nodded, pulling out the cloak again. Throwing it over both of them again and recasting the silencing spells, they made their way to the dorms without any other adventures for the night. Yet as Harry laid awake in bed, he couldn’t help but wonder… What was that mirror and what had made Tom so very happy? Whatever it was, he wanted to be the one to cause Tom to smile like that, to be that happy.

 

He wondered what he could do to achieve that.

 

* * *

 

It took awhile for Harry to fall asleep, Tom could only imagine that Harry was thinking on the mirror. Tom would bet Dumbledore had something to do with it’s appearance. He really hoped Harry wouldn’t try going to it again. It would be tempting to the other, he knew, most mortals were tempted. It would be a good way to see if Harry listened to him. The other usually did, Tom had done a rather good job making sure the other was completely reliant on him. A magic compulsion was another matter, and took a strong will, or reason to stay away. If Tom’s words were enough… Well, wouldn’t that just be perfect?

 

Looking down at the boy sleeping beside him, he took in the other’s appearance thoughtfully. What he saw in the mirror changed things slightly. Oh, he still had his main goal, he would be free, and Harry was key to that. He hadn’t been surprised that the mirror of the heart’s desires had shown him with the very world at his feet. Tom knew very well he craved that, to bend and break everything to his will. Free of his prison and bonds to do absolutely anything.

 

He could bend reality to his will if only his magic wasn’t so limited. Even more so in this fleshy, somewhat mortal body. Moving slightly he ran a hand through Harry’s wild hair, watching as the other sighed and curled up closer to Tom. What he hadn’t expected to see was Harry in the mirror as well. True, he knew that he had been very protective and possessive of the boy. It was actually rather shameful to admit he came up with excused as to why that would be. Figuring it was only because he had worked so hard he didn’t want Harry to die and start over. The reality of it was much more simple, Harry was his, and even after Tom was free, he wouldn’t let Harry leave him. No, even when they were free of each other, Harry would be his. Forever if he had anything to say about it.

 

The only problem was he didn’t know when Harry would wish him free, it could be a long time from now. He needed more time. To be more precise, Harry needed more time. He wondered how he could extend the other's life until he was free and could do it himself. Still, the image of Harry kneeling beside him, looking older and for all the world wanting to please Tom… That was something he would remember for a long while to come. Laying down fully himself and wrapping a possessive arm around Harry, he knew he had to shift his plans slightly, but he didn’t think it’d be that hard.

 

He just had to keep Harry to himself, and completely loyal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Snape is still a teacher, and doesn't like Harry. There's reasons.
> 
> It feels weird mostly writing about Christmas on Halloween.
> 
> Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Fear

They didn't go back to the library for a time. Even during the days, Harry had to balance homework, the stolen books to study, and then of course learning low level spells most weren't being taught so he could protect Tom. It was all rather a lot, but he knew it would be worse if Tom wasn't there beside him. It wasn't long after they had first found the mirror and while Harry was curious, he didn't go back. Instead he wrote to Tom, asking,  _"What was that mirror?"_

They were in their dorm, and Harry was supposed to be concentrating on one of the stolen books, Tom reading ahead of him so to better explain when Harry asked questions. Tugging on Tom's sleeve lightly, he passed the notebook with the question over once he had the other's attention. Looking over the written words, Tom answered, "If I had to guess a name, I would assume Mirror of Erised, or Mirror of Desire. As the name implies, it shows your greatest desire when standing in front of it. It's dangerous because with that as well as the compulsion magic, it's rather hard to stay away. I imagine many have died staring into the mirror, probably thinking themselves happy with such a death. Pathetic really."

Harry was suddenly rather glad he didn't look into it. He knew he would see his family, probably even Tom with them, but he couldn't have his family back. Not only that, he didn't deserve a family. He really didn't even deserve Tom. However, he was too selfish to let his only and closest friend go. And he knew he wouldn't turn down some way he could have his parents well and beside him again. Nodding his head to understand, he wondered what Tom saw in the mirror. He hadn't gone back as far as Harry knew. Yet Tom had been very happy looking into the mirror. Still, Harry hesitated to write the question. It was a rather personal one after all, and one Tom probably wouldn't want to share.

As many things though, Tom could tell what he was thinking, probably with his hesitation over what to write next. "You want to know what I saw, right?" Harry flushed a bit, embarrassed at wanting to ask such a personal question. He chanced a look at Tom beneath his bangs, but he didn't seem angry. Taking a breath, he gave a single nod, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth in worry that it would be taken offensively. "I'll probably tell you one day. Not today though."

Feeling both relieved that he hadn't insulted Tom and that he had a possibility to hear it one day, he also felt disappointed that today wasn't that day. Still, he gave a nod to show he understood and respected Tom to drop it for the time being. He was still curious of course, but he looked forward to hopefully finding out one day. Tom deserved happiness, and he wished to help Tom achieve it after everything he had done.

* * *

Days passed quickly, Tom had never thought of a gift he wanted, which disappointed Harry and he gave up on the other thinking of anything that year, but hoped that Tom would think of something before next Christmas. They spent a lot of time in the library, and Harry had learned a lot on many subjects, yet there were still so many books to go through he doubted he'd be able to in all his seven years attending Hogwarts. There was just so many books crammed into the large area. He had even learned some darker spells that he bet the professors would never teach. Yet he didn't really mind that, anything to keep Tom safe was well worth it.

It was near the end of the year, with only about a month and a half left when Harry got a note from Headmaster Dumbledore asking him up to his office. It made Harry nervous to say the least, hoping he wasn't in any trouble. Worse yet, Harry still remembered Tom telling him that Dumbledore had the ability to kill Tom. That was about the worse thing that could happen, but he figured Dumbledore wouldn't call him to the office to do that… Right?

Tom tried to assure him that it was probably something else as well when Harry wrote his concerns down. Still, Tom was of the mind that it was certainly something to do with the gift. So, after classes were over for the day, Tom and Harry both went to the headmaster's office, Tom speaking the password that was given on the note. A gargoyle moved aside, revealing stairs up.

Going first, Harry was comforted by the presence of Tom at his back. When they got to the door at the top, Harry didn't even have time to knock, as the door opened on it's own and a voice that was clearly Dumbledore's spoke, "Come in." Harry stepped into the room, which he could only describe as busy. There was so much going on, so many little knick knacks and weird objects it was rather distracting. After a moment of taking everything in, he shook his head to clear it before going and sitting down at the chair by the desk, Tom sat at the chair beside his, though there was some distance between them.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry warmly, and Harry felt himself relax marginally, hoping he wasn't in any trouble. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He offered a bowl of candy. Harry wasn't fond of lemon candies, they were a bit too tart for him. But at the orphanage he had learned not to be picky, especially when it came to sweets.

So he gave a small smile and took a candy, popping it in his mouth instantly. It wasn't like he'd have to worry about answering. The candy was very lemon tasting - unsurprisingly - but he still sucked on it, enjoying the hints of sugar. "What exactly did you want from us?" Tom said stiffly, though not yet completely angry, so that was something. Harry knew Tom didn't like Dumbledore.

"Well first, how are you settling into classes?"

Harry gave an enthusiastic nod to show he was doing well. Other than the angry Professor Snape trying to make potions hard, he had enjoyed the school year. Plus done very well in classes, in his opinion. "Very good, a lot of the teacher sing their high praises of you. I'm glad you're getting on so well. Now, the reason I called you here. As you know, the end of the year is approaching, and I was wondering if you would like to stay somewhere other than the orphanage for this and following summers?"

Despite not being able to see himself, Harry knew his eyes widened spectacularly. Swallowing around the lemon, he couldn't help a small smile at the idea of getting away from the orphanage. Perhaps he could stay at Hogwarts during the holidays? He would love that. Tom however, spoke, "No." Harry blinked at the other, again surprised, he would have thought that Tom would have been just as eager getting out of the place as he was.

"I was asking Harry specifically. While I understand he values your opinion, he is still your master, and thus his decisions of where he stays are final." Harry hadn't known that. But he supposed it made sense, Tom couldn't really choose where he lived. A sudden thought occurred to him. He had wondered why most students had given up when learning he couldn't speak, not even bothering with asking Tom himself. Was that because he was considered a slave or something to Harry, and thus less?

Harry hated the thought, and if Tom's dark look that promised pain directed currently at Dumbledore was anything to go by, Tom didn't appreciate the implication that Harry held the control. He didn't know what to do, and realized he would need to talk to Tom about all this, without Dumbledore around. He wasn't sure he could make a decision right then anyway. Pulling out one of the notebooks he wrote in, he kept one for just him and Tom, and one for teachers. Obviously he pulled out the one for the teachers and before he could find a quill in his bag, Dumbledore offered him a self inking quill. Smiling his gratitude, he wrote out his response.

_"Can I have some time to think about it?"_

After checking it over, he nodded approval to himself and showed it to the headmaster, who gave a kind smile and said, "Of course my boy, think over it as much as you'd like, but it would be good to get an answer before the week is up. The password will be the same during that time, and I will have to make arrangements, so the sooner the better." Harry nodded his head in understanding, taking the notebook back when it was handed to him. "Well, I suppose that concludes today's visit, but feel free to stop by anytime."

He understood the need to come to a quick decision, and appreciated having time to think on it instead of being forced to decide right then. Getting up from the comfortable chair, he noticed Tom was already standing, waiting for him, and obviously eager to leave. Gripping at Tom's sleeve, he followed when the other turned and started towards the door.

Despite all the time in Hogwarts, even sort of making acquaintances with others - mostly with Wayne in his dorm - Harry had not stopped holding hands or clinging to Tom. Some snickered at him or said the odd comment about it, but it didn't bother Tom, so Harry wasn't bothered by it either. As they made their way down the stairs, Tom was silent all the while until they found themselves in a classroom, though nobody was in it at the moment, and it looked like it hadn't been used that year at all.

Tom closed the door before turning to Harry, frowning, "We are not going anywhere outside the orphanage." Knitting his own brows together, he tilted his head. It was a questioning look, but Tom took it as the wrong question - as happened occasionally, "Don't question me."

Harry let out a silent sigh before digging through his notebook. He went to one of the desks and penned out the actual question. Tom came to stand by him, impatience seeming to seep from the other, but at least he didn't snatch the notebook away. Once the line was written, he looked over it, as he usually did.  _"I thought you hated the orphanage? Why do you want to stay?"_

Tom took it only when Harry handed it over, and for that he was grateful. Some of the genie's anger and annoyance seemed to leave him as he read the line before pinning Harry with a complex look that he could never hope to decipher, "It's not whether or not I like it, of course I don't. I just don't think it's a good idea. We don't even know where he'd put us."

Harry pointed in the general direction of the Headmaster's office they had just came from and tilted his head with a shrug of his shoulder. "True, we could try asking. Still, I'd rather face what we already know than the unknown, what if it's worse?" Harry gave Tom a doubtful look. "True, unlikely, but that's just it, we don't know."

Gesturing for the notebook back, Harry wrote out another question,  _"Dumbledore said something about how I hold power over you. I don't really get that, but is that why a lot of students ignore you?"_

Reading it over quickly once handed to him, Tom frowned and gave a stiff nod, "Correct. Most think me lesser than them simply because I am attached to another being. Fools, all of them." Harry had to agree that was rather foolish to think another being lesser than another. Besides that, wishes held a lot of power, and thus, so did Tom. He couldn't really agree with any logic they had that lowered somebody below them. "That aside, what are you going to do about the different living situation?" Harry shrugged, because honestly he didn't know. Tom simply wanted to stay at the orphanage out of the unknown, not because he liked it. Harry could consider that point. It would be nice to stay somewhere else though, and surely he could stay somewhere else if he hated it? He'd just have to talk to Dumbledore again.

He'd think about it more the next couple days. "Just let me know what you decide." Tom said, and Harry could agree with that, giving a single nod. "Did you see what was in Dumbledore's room?" Harry knitted his eyebrows together, there had been so much stuff he didn't even know where to begin to think which item Tom meant. "It was tucked away, so it's possible you couldn't see it from your view. It was the mirror." Harry blinked, the mirror was in the office now? Why hadn't it been there to begin with? Although, Tom had said when they retrieved the cloak that Dumbledore was up to something.

"I could sense something inside it. Something powerful, past the compulsion other enchantments had been laid on it too." Tom spoke simply, before smiling at Harry, "Whatever's inside, I think that's what I want for my present."

Blinking in surprise, Harry hadn't thought that Tom had remembered that, but he smiled happily. He could finally get something for Tom! Sure, he'd have to sneak around and break into the Headmaster's office, but years of being around Tom stealing stuff, he was sure with the others help, he wouldn't be caught. He didn't get the opportunity to show Tom how much he appreciated him, or give him gifts. He wasn't going to back down from the first request so easily, "We'll have to do it within the week, while we still know the password. It's going to be a risk, since we won't know when he's sleeping, but sometime in the early morning would be the best bet."

And so, they started planning.

* * *

 

That was how, three days later, Harry found himself in front of the headmaster's office, whispering the password in case there was anybody nearby. Once the stairs opened, he slipped out from under the invisibility cloak, leaving Tom covered. They had decided Harry would go up first, obviously Dumbledore trusted him more than Tom, and if the Headmaster was awake and in his office, Harry would just write that he had made his decision about where to stay - not a lie at this point. Then they'd try again later. Going up the stairs, he opened the door slowly and looked inside, it was darker, but there were still a couple candles lit. There wasn't a soul in sight.

Nodding his head, he crept back down the stairs and motioned for Tom, who he couldn't see until he felt something against him and they moved up the stairs again. Tom only took off the cloak once they were safely inside the office. "Let's do this quickly." Tom muttered softly, as if anybody could be listening. Who knew in the headmaster's office?

Giving yet another nod, Tom led him towards the mirror, that indeed was there, the top brushing up against the ceiling. Tom had told him that it was doubtful he'd see his desire anymore, since he could sense it was modified from its original purpose. 'Not a big loss.' Tom had commented at the time. Harry still didn't know what kind of powerful artifact was in the mirror, and he doubted that smashing it would get it out. Plus he didn't really want that much bad luck.

Tom stood in front of the glass for a moment, before growling in irritation. Harry cocked his head to the side. "Well at least I've confirmed what it is." Tom muttered, stepping away from the mirror and examining it. Shifting foot to foot, Harry looked around them, half expecting Dumbledore to just appear out of nowhere and ask what they were doing. It usually didn't take this long for Tom to figure things out. "Alright Harry, try standing in front of it. You're looking for a powerful artifact called the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry remembered Tom looking into that not long ago, from what Harry remembered it granted riches and immortality. Harry wondered why in the world Tom wanted it. Maybe just to have such a thing? Sort of a trophy? Or maybe just to get back at Dumbledore. Still, if Tom wanted it, he would try and get it. He stepped in front of the glass. He was very thankful that he didn't see his parents in the reflection, he probably would have cried a lot. Instead he saw the room reflected back at him, Tom looking a bit irritated. Looking back at the mirror, he wondered how he was supposed to get it from a mirror. Perhaps there was a spell? He really wanted to get it for Tom, even if he just used it as a trophy. Suddenly though, his reflection moved when Harry most certainly hadn't.

It held the stone, which certainly didn't look like much of a trophy before he saw his reflection put the stone into his own pocket before he felt a heavy weight. Looking down, he didn't have time to think of it as Tom grabbed his hand and started towards the door. They didn't get far before there was a voice, "Harry, it's quite late."

Tom froze, and Harry was right there with him, turning wide eyed and guilty at seeing Dumbledore there. He wished they'd put on the cloak, but with how quickly the man appeared, he doubted that they would have had time. He doubted the other didn't know, he looked disappointed. Harry shifted closer to Tom, looking down at his own feet, biting his lower lip. Tom didn't say anything, but he probably knew this was not a situation they could easily run from. They had been caught basically red-handed. There was no getting out of this.

"Come, why don't you two sit down?" Harry highly doubted it was an option, despite how the other sounded kind about it. He knew he was in trouble, and he didn't like waiting for the other shoe to drop. At least at the orphanage, if he was in trouble, he was punished instantly. He didn't like being treated nice, especially when he knew he was in trouble. Still, Harry pulled at Tom's arm, looking up at him questioningly. Tom hefted out a heavy sigh, and led him to the chairs.

While the space between the two chairs had been fine before, he didn't like it now as he couldn't even touch Tom for some sort of comfort or reassurance. Dumbledore was in his sleeping robes, so clearly he had been either in bed or about to go to bed. "Tea?" He offered and Harry shook his head, still not looking up at the older wizard. "I would like to make it clear, you're not in any trouble." Harry looked up slowly at that, hopeful he wouldn't be kicked out of school. He still had so much to learn and he loved it at Hogwarts so far. Still, he was very doubtful that he wasn't in any trouble. Dumbledore gave a kind smile, "If your genie hands over what he stole, I think he can forget all about this."

Oh. Dumbledore thought that Tom stole it. Tom didn't move, and Harry understood his lack of response. True, Harry's education hung in the balance here, but Tom hadn't actually been the one to steal it, so how could he return it? Plus, if he said that Harry had it, perhaps Harry would get into more trouble. He should have known it was too good to be true. "Tom?" Dumbledore prompted, but in turn the other glared at the man. Harry hunched into himself. He didn't want Tom getting in trouble because of him, but they couldn't really do much to Tom, right?

Though Dumbledore knew how to kill Tom. Swallowing heavily, Harry sat up more, and dug his hand into his pocket, aware of both Tom's and Dumbledore's eyes on him. Harry pulled the red stone out of his pocket and placed it on the desk, not daring to look up to see Dumbledore's expression. "Ah. I see, so you retrieved it from the mirror. I must say I'm surprised." The other didn't sound upset about it, in fact he sounded… pleased?

Harry looked up again, still careful not to look into the others blue eyes as Tom had warned him originally. Dumbledore was holding the stone, giving Harry a soft smile, "The mirror only gives the stone to those who want the stone, but not to use it." Oh, that made sense, he only wanted to give the stone to Tom, he had no use for it. He had a lot of money in his own vault, and he most certainly didn't want to live forever. Glancing at Tom, he could tell the other was angry, but he still wondered why the other wanted the stone so badly. Tom surely didn't have need for either of those things, right? Looking back at the Headmaster, Harry was relieved when the man spoke, "As long as you promise not to try this again, I see no reason why you should be punished, seeing as you have returned it."

Relaxing in the chair, Harry gave a quick nod, knowing that it was doubtful they would be able to get the stone back after this. He was a bit upset, unable to give Tom the first thing he had ever asked Harry for. He felt like a failure, and worse, he had failed Tom. He didn't know what was the worse of the feelings he'd experienced tonight, being worried about being expelled or knowing he had let Tom down. "Now, have you considered where you would like to stay?"

He was actually rather glad for the question, as it distracted him from his thoughts and feeling of not being able to do what Tom asked. He gave a nod and made a show of patting himself down before Dumbledore summoned a blank piece of parchment and quill for him. Although he'd already run it by Tom earlier that morning, he was unsure if the other would still agree with the changes. Still, he wrote out his answer.  _"I'll leave the orphanage, please."_  Once he was sure, he handed over the parchment.

Of course, it didn't take long for Dumbledore to read it over and smile at him, giving a nod of his head, "Very good, I'll have the final arrangements made. You won't have to board the train going back then. The rest of your things from the orphanage will be sent to you." Harry perked up at that, hopeful that meant he could stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He really hoped so. "Make sure to pack though." Oh, that meant it wasn't likely anymore. Still, there were very few places that were as bad as the orphanage. "I think that you two should be heading off to bed."

Thankful that it seemed he really wasn't in any trouble, he nodded and stood with Tom, and after a moment they put on the cloak - there wasn't much point hiding it from Dumbledore, who gave it to them. After that, they went down the steps. Tom was still furious, Harry could tell, but he didn't speak all the way to the dorms. They slipped inside and took off the cloak once making sure nobody was in the common room, Harry stuffing it away in his bag, that he had emptied out in case the artifact had been bigger.

Walking to their dorm, Tom still hadn't said anything, and Harry was feeling worse about failing the longer Tom stayed angry. As Tom slipped into bed, back towards Harry, he stood uncertainly before sitting on top of the covers. At the shift in the bed, Tom turned and looked at him, still looking angry, but some curiosity seeped through. Harry had hesitated, so Tom must have thought he was going to try sleeping in his own bed for a bit.

Once he had Tom's attention, Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat, close to a whine. He sometimes made sounds like that, in the back of his throat, nothing close to words. A groan, or whine, or yawn wasn't anything dangerous. Tom let out a soft breath, face relaxing from anger a bit, though Harry could see it was still there, under the surface. Tom reached out his hand and gently pulled Harry down. He went easily, laying down on the covers and curling around Tom, taking the invitation without hesitation. Anything Tom was willing to give him. Harry felt Tom's hand run through his messy hair soothingly repeatedly. Leaning into the touch, Harry closed his eyes, fighting back some tears. He truly felt awful for not being able to get Tom the one thing he had asked for.

"I'm not angry at you, Harry. I should have known he would have had something in place to alert him once it was taken. It was harder to detect certain strains of magic when the room was absolutely filled with his magic. Still, I should have guessed. I'm just angry at having been tricked so easily. You did fine."

He didn't feel like he did fine. He buried his head into Tom's chest. Why did he always screw up? He needed to be better. Absolutely the best at everything he could be in order to make Tom proud and keep him safe, and already he messed up. Age wasn't an excuse, and neither was that he'd just stepped into the magical world. He would be better, he swore it to himself. "Come under the covers before you catch a chill." Tom spoke. Harry nodded slowly, though he still took a moment before he moved away from Tom to change and slip under the covers before wrapping his arms around Tom, hugging him close, relieved when he felt arms around his own waist. It meant Tom wasn't too angry with him.

Harry still had to ask about the stone and why Tom needed it, but he would ask later. When the other wasn't as angry, and when he wasn't cuddled up to the other so securely. He felt a light, warm touch on his forehead of Tom's lips there before the other muttered, "Sleep." It took a bit to quell his thoughts about how to do better, but eventually he was able to follow the command.

* * *

Harry had watched all the students leave, staying out of view and denying the request of Wayne asking if they should share a compartment. A few teachers had seen him sitting at on his trunk with Tom in the great hall and had come up to him to demand why he wasn't on the train. He had been told by Dumbledore that most wouldn't be told, and Harry appreciated that, since it really wasn't most people's business. He just showed them a piece of parchment signed by Dumbledore that he was supposed to be waiting in the Great Hall, and basically just leave him alone. So far Mcgonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick had questioned him, but had left him after showing the paper.

Now he could see Snape coming towards him, looking less than pleased. Of course, seeing as the train had already left and most teachers with it, Harry wasn't surprised. While he was looking forward to showing the paper and prove he wasn't doing anything wrong, he didn't really want to get yelled at or anything.

So before Snape had even stopped in front of him, Harry had fished out the parchment from his pocket, unfolding it. "Mr. Potter, I can see that you have apparently been given special privilege over the other students."

Of course, Harry wasn't surprised that Snape was still displeased, he always was with Harry. Looking up at the man - though again, not at his eyes, Harry waited for the other to leave. Surely it got boring to pick on somebody who didn't respond back? Apparently not. Snape's lip curled up in distaste at Harry, who knew why or what for, "Now come along, and don't daley." Harry tilted his head to the side, confused. "Amazing that you pass any of your classes with perception like that." The other mocked, causing Tom to shift beside him, but before Tom could say any scathing remarks back Snape continued, "I'll be your guardian from today."

His mouth went slack, and he felt himself pale. Snape hated him! Sure, so did the matron at the orphanage, but at least she could be controlled by Tom's outbursts. Harry had no illusions that would work on Snape. "Fuck." Tom muttered.

Snape glared at Tom at the vulgarity, who just smirked, as if he had known it would get under the teacher's skin. Probably did, since Tom didn't usually curse, saying that there were better words to get your point across, so obviously he'd just done it to annoy snape. A small act of rebellion, and he doubted it would be the last. Harry elbowed Tom lightly, not nearly enough to hurt anything, but to catch his attention and probe him not to do what he was doing.

Tom turned and glared at Harry, "I'm not going to just roll over." He said, loud enough for Snape to hear him as well.

Burying his head in his hands, Harry let out a small groan. He doubted he could just go off to the orphanage now. He wondered if Snape would be a bit better after a summer together. Somehow he doubted it. He bet Snape waited to approach him after the train left on purpose too. Damn him. "Some day today, Potter." Harry pushed the note into his pocket again, standing and pulling along sullenly as he followed after Snape's bat-like black cloak, the man not even looking to see if Harry was keeping up.

He hated this already. He looked at Tom, who seemed rather calm about all this. That made one of them. This summer would probably be one of the worse he had. He should have listened a little closer to Tom's words of advice. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Snape had even agreed to be his guardian. The how he could understand, with Dumbledore helping out, that wouldn't have been hard to gain custody over him, though why he hadn't had a say in who his guardian was, that was annoying. Why would Snape want him though? Other than to make Harry's life miserable, there had to be a reason, surely?

It was the first time Harry had to floo anywhere, though he had read about it, Snape didn't seem to want to risk him running off, since after sending his trunk forward, they had all gone together in the large fireplace and Snape spoke the location.

Harry stumbled out with Tom as soon as they arrived and Snape let go of his shoulder. Sneezing violently, he was covered in soot and felt disgusting, he had yet to let go of Tom's hand, looking around the area. There was light colored walls, though the curtains were all closed, making it hard to see. There was furniture in what seemed to be a sitting room. Harry really hadn't been to many houses. He had refused to be adopted without Tom, and most didn't want two boys, let alone one like Tom, so Harry had never been inside a house, only seeing the outsides or what he could see from the outside. Other then his own home so long ago, but he tried not to think of that.

"Now." Snape moved to stand in front of them, "I will remind you that you can't use magic, and if you do, I will not prevent your expulsion. You will follow any rules I set out. No making a mess, you will clean up everything. If I find a single scrap of clothing or help you, a large mess, you will be sorry. You will do any assignments or tasks I give you. No going out without my express permission. No loud noises or doing any foolish things, like pranks. Do not go into my room, or into the lab I have set up. No doubt you'd ruin everything there. Is all that understood?"

It sounded like the orphanage, but worse, because he couldn't just leave whenever he felt like it. He'd bet Snape put wards or locks up to prevent him too, or at least alert him to when Harry left. He really didn't want to know what the punishments would be. He gave a grim nod. Snape seemed to find this acceptable, "Your room is up the stairs to the right." And with that, he turned and stalked away.

Harry's shoulders slumped, not looking forward to this summer. Grabbing his trunk, he looked at Tom, who just gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand gently and said, "Let's go find our room, shall we?" Harry gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started towards the rest of the house, planning on putting his trunk away, clean up and explore the house.

Trying to convince himself that this would be little different from the orphanage, that he could handle this. Not to mention, he had access to the magical world, if he was allowed to go out. He could learn more over the summers, even if he couldn't cast spells, he wouldn't have been able to do that regardless. Despite his best effort of convincing himself, he couldn't shake his own worries and dread.

Once they found the room, he noticed there were two twin sized beds on opposite sides, which he didn't mind. They could push them together or cuddle closer. Either way. There wasn't much else in the room, a single desk and chair, and that was about it. He was already making plans on how to change the furniture so they could study together a little easier.

Looking over at Tom, he let out the same sound he had made nearly a month ago, after Tom had been furious about the Philosopher's Stone. Something he still hadn’t asked about, afraid to ignite Tom’s anger. Tom didn't instantly hug him for forgiveness after the whine. Though he did run his hand through Harry's hair soothingly. "Next time, listen closer to what I say."

Harry nodded his head, he already regretted his decision, he should have listened to Tom, than he wouldn't be stuck for the summer with Snape. Possibly even for future summers. That was highly likely. Tom hugged him then, kissing his forehead. "Good." Tom muttered against his skin.

* * *

Unknown to Harry, this couldn't have gone better in Tom's eyes. Oh, he wasn't angry at all, but the fact that Harry not listening to his advice had backfired on the other so spectacularly was a huge bonus. Whatever Dumbledore planned with this trick, it would not work in his favor, but Tom's. Harry would listen to him more intently after this mistake.

Not only that, but secluding Harry away from the rest of the world did work well. He could bet it was to keep others safe. That was what they thought anyway. Truly though, Tom had been worried when Dumbledore offered that Harry would be put with a loving family and that Harry would make friends with them and not be completely reliant on Tom. Now though? Oh this was perfect. The only other person they'd have constant contact with was each other, and Snape, who hated Harry and him. He couldn't have honestly planned this better himself.

If he didn't hate the man so much already, he would have almost been grateful to Dumbledore. Tom moved his head to nuzzle into Harry's hair, still embracing him so he couldn't see or feel his smirk. Things were going perfectly.

* * *

 

It hadn't taken as long as he thought to convince Severus to take Harry in. Dumbledore had honestly expected more of a fight, but it seemed that Severus had also been suspicious of the genie and Harry. To what extent, Severus hadn't divulged. At this point they only had theories, and Severus was very secretive in nature, and thus had little to discuss.

That wasn't to say Snape was pleased with taking in young Harry and a dangerous genie, Dumbledore knew what he was asking. The fact Severus still hated James Potter didn't help matters either. At least though, he agreed that Harry didn't deserve to be bound to a genie. He understood the dangers of that, especially with a child. Severus had made it clear that the only reason he was agreeing was so he could watch them closely and find out what was going on himself. Dumbledore knew that was the best he would get out of Severus. Dumbledore had even agreed to providing a location away from Snape's current residence, knowing the other man wouldn't have agreed if his actual home was invaded.

Of course, Severus had been named a Godfather courtesy of Lily when the boy had been born. Though the man had hardly visited, anger at James, Sirius and Remus too strong. It must have broken Lily's heart, yet she had never revoked the title. When news finally reached the wizarding world that Lily, James, and Sirius were killed, it had been dropped quickly after the trial. Most hadn't cared. Even with the boy missing, lost in the muggle system, many had stopped looking. Severus had looked for the boy vigorously, but there had been little clues. Suspiciously little. Dumbledore had no doubt it had something to do with the genie.

They had not found the boy. The worse thought was he was dead somewhere, just as his parents and other godfather had been. Severus didn't let it show, but Dumbledore knew that guilt riddled the man, it was probably the only reason he had accepted being a teacher, on the off chance he could see his godson again. Then they had learned he had a genie, one of the most dangerous creatures in existence.

There was no doubt that something the boy wished had caused his parents deaths. It fit too well, the lack of clues to where he had gone, how three powerful wizards had been caught off guard and killed, with nobody knowing for days. That and how Harry refused to speak a single word, probably to prevent horrid wishes. The only thing that didn't fit was how Harry didn't blame the genie at all. Surely he knew the creature twisted Harry's words into something else?

Tom had obviously done something to make Harry completely reliant. The question was how many wishes were left. Hopefully only one, and Harry would be free of the other, and would hopefully somehow survive the last wish. Not many were known to accomplish such a feat, and Dumbledore wasn't fooled by the genie's young appearance or how close he stuck with Harry. Genie's cared for nobody but their own selfish desires, they didn't feel morals or emotions like people did. That was just a known fact.

Dumbledore bet that Severus already concluded that something the body wished had caused the death of Lily and James, he just truly hoped that the potion master wouldn't hold it against the boy, but the genie. As it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter, since it's already late. Sorry for any mistakes! But over 6,000 words!
> 
> Decided to sprinkle in some other POV, as well as a bit of what happened all those years ago. You'll learn from Harry's POV sometime. Also some bits about Severus Snape's reasons for all he's doing.
> 
> I will be doing a large time skip after this I think.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, thank you!


	5. Conflicting

A few years passed and Harry hated the summers away from Hogwarts. He was hardly allowed to leave the house during those few months of break, and when Snape was around he questioned Harry. Every time Harry refused to speak, his teacher and guardian would assign him ridiculous amounts of chores. Which Harry was used to from the orphanage, but that didn’t mean he was happy with Snape’s continuous attempts to get him to talk. It didn’t help when Snape humiliated him in class, trying to get him to talk. At least past that though, he was ignored other than that by his guardian.

 

Tom had grown well, better than Harry had, who was still a scrawny, messy haired boy. He had matured well too and could charm most people. Most the student body was enamored by him, and only the occasional first year asked about him being a genie. Nobody tried talking to Harry anymore either. Except Wayne occasionally, but even he had given up and was busy with his own friends most times.

 

It was all fine with Harry though. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, Harry looked up and blinked a couple times to refocus on something other than the magical theory before him. Looking up, he saw Tom, and tilted his head slightly, not that he had to. Tom had grown better at reading everyone’s expressions and know what they were thinking through small gestures. Harry, who relied on using expressions to convey his feelings to even other students was extremely easy to read by Tom.

 

“We should get going, you’ll be late to Potions.” Harry was sure he made a face, Tom gave a fond smile as he picked up a book not currently in Harry’s hands. “I know, but it’ll be worse if you don’t show. Especially with OWL’s this year.”

 

Letting out an audible sigh, Harry stood and started putting away the books he had out. It would be much easier if he could use his wandless magic, but on Tom’s suggestion, he kept some of his more powerful abilities hidden. He still did absolutely wonderful in all his classes. Except where Snape judged him harsher than any other students in Potions. Though thanks to that, he knew a lot about Potions now.

 

Putting away the books manually, he finished quickly, putting on the same bag Tom had gotten him all those Christmas’ ago, before he started heading towards the dungeons. It would take some time to get there, since it was a long walk. However, Tom usually gave him notice with plenty of time remaining if Harry got caught up in a book.

 

The halls were mostly empty, other houses being in their classes, while others were probably dreading Potions and thus delaying. Snape was not a popular teacher. There were some students milling about though. While most ignored him, some waved or even greeted Tom. Who was polite back. It was obviously false genuinity, but Harry knew he could tell because he knew Tom after all these years.

 

They walked side by side in mostly silence. Tom never minded the silence. Harry had wrote some more questions and things in the journey, and had gotten several others after that to continue communicating with Tom. The one he had currently was mostly empty, though he had only just started his fifth year a month or so ago.

 

Thinking on other things, he almost didn’t notice Tom stopping. Pausing in his own walk, and wondering what caught the others attention, he turned to see Tom’s face masked more than usual. It was cold and hard, lips pressed thin and eyes flashing dangerously. Confused, Harry stepped up to Tom, but the other was looking elsewhere for a moment, almost in the distance. Harry was very worried about it, and wondered what was wrong. Because something obviously was. Panic was threatening to overtake him the longer Tom remained unresponsive.

 

Touching Tom’s wrist, the other pulled away, but looked at Harry then, finally seeming to see him. Harry dropped his hand, and watched Tom carefully, worry probably etched into his face. Tom shook his head, seeming to try regain himself, but he looked furious now, “Somebody seems to have taken my object.”

 

It took Harry a moment to realize what Tom meant, and only because nobody had ever taken it before. Not after all the curiousity or the want to have a genie themselves had anybody ever even touched Tom’s genie object. Horror filled him, and only because he knew that in the wrong hands, Tom could be destroyed. Tom turned on his heel, going in a seemingly random direction. Harry followed quickly, knowing Tom was going towards wherever the object was, and whoever had taken it.

 

They walked quickly, and while some gave them some curious looks, everybody left them alone as they made their way through the hallways, and out of the front doors. Harry really hoped that nothing bad would happen to Tom. It couldn’t. By the time they were in the forbidden forest, they were nearly running before Tom slowed, and motioned Harry to do the same until they were standing still. Taking deep breaths, it took him a moment before he heard soft talking. “Alright.” Tom muttered quietly, “I'll distract them, you get my object.”

 

Nodding his head, he watched the direction Tom went before started quietly towards the voices in another direction. The unfortunate thing about Tom’s genie object was that a simple accio would be very ineffective, so he would have to get the item with his own hands. Pulling out his invisibility cloak, he put it on before putting a silencing spell around himself. He still watched where he stepped, just to be safe as he snuck towards the voices. There was some smoke now that he was closer, and he saw three heads.

 

“How much longer?” One asked, a male Hufflepuff robes, probably the one who actually snuck into Harry’s dorm. He was younger, a third year by the looks of it.

 

“Stop asking.” One male said, a Slytherin male who looked to be a seventh year, “Potions are a touchy thing, you can’t rush them.”

 

This got a nod from another Slytherin female who was concentrating on the potion before her. She also seemed to be a seventh year. Standing on the edge of the clearing they were camped, Harry waited a moment for Tom to arrive, instead looking around for the object. “Okay, jeez. Just… I’ll get to make wishes too, right?” The Hufflepuff boy asked.

 

“Of course. Now just be quiet for a bit, alright?” The older male said.

 

Harry spotted the item, a small unassuming puzzle box. When he returned to his room, he was sure he would find his trunk torn apart in search of the thing. A few other objects would probably be missing too, that would be considered genie-like. Harry didn’t have to wait long after finding it when Tom stepped openly into the clearing. “I see you’ve taken the liberty of taking my object.” The Hufflepuff boy jumped, and the male Slytherin stood, reaching for his wand. The girl continued keeping an eye on the potion, though her eyebrows furrowed.

 

Stepping into the clearing himself, Harry made his way towards the familiar puzzle box. Tom didn’t move, looking at the male with his wand drawn, but making no move towards him. Shuffling around the three others, Harry made sure not to brush up against any of them as he knelt down near the potions pot, carefully shifting his invisibility cloak around in preparation to grab the object. “What, you here to stop us?” The Slytherin questioned, but there was a nervous tone in his voice.

 

“Not at all.” Tom said with a smile. Harry moved so the corner of the cloak draped over the cube before grabbing it, putting it in his robe pocket before scooting back carefully before standing. Despite the silencing charm he’d put on, he held in his breath of relief and started heading back towards the edge of the clearing.

 

“Where’s Potter?” The girl suddenly asked, despite her not looking up from the potion, “You’re hardly separated.”

 

At that, the Slytherin male looked around some, never taking his eyes off Tom. It was the Hufflepuff boy who said, “The cube! It’s gone!” That snapped all of them to attention. Even the girl looked away from the potion to confirm this fact.

 

Harry moved to lean against a tree, staying firmly against it in case they decided to look for him. They were less likely to bump into him if he was close to a solid, everyday object. “Hey! Give it back.” The older male demanded, looking towards Tom.

 

Who was of course, clearly unimpressed. “You’ve been watching me the whole time. I didn’t take it.”

 

“Alright, come on, let’s find him.” The Slytherin male said to the Hufflepuff boy, “It’s not like e genie can do magic anyway.”

 

Harry knew that was a bad way to piss Tom off. Like they hadn’t done enough. They both started quickly in different directions, and Tom hummed, watching them go as if interested. The girl was back to paying attention to the potion. A few minutes passed before Tom stepped up and examined the potion, hands in his pocket. The girl didn’t tare her eyes away from what she was doing. “This is a very complex potion, I’m impressed with your ability.” She still didn’t look up. Tom had a small smile on his face, right before he put his foot on the cauldron and before she could even react, he pushed it over. Harry saw her try and get away. It was much too late for any reaction though as the potion spilled over her.

 

The screams that came from her showed it was painful. Extremely so, if her screams were anything to go by. She tried to get it off her skin. Harry put a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes but that didn’t help at all. The screams continued, echoing in his memories. “Harry, we’re going.” Tom said, and if anything, it was his voice, clear and commanding that helped ground Harry for a moment. Opening his eyes again, he dropped his hand to pull off the cloak, remembering that Tom couldn’t actually see past it, somehow able to put he cloak away with how shaky he was. Tom grabbed his wrist then, and pulled him along back towards the castle.

 

Harry’s mind caught up with him then, and he started walking quicker, being the one to pull Tom along. When they entered the doors of Hogwarts, Harry looked around quickly as his mind whirled, Tom letting go of him, and hadn’t said a word. When he saw Snape stalking towards him looking furious, Harry didn’t think he’d ever been more grateful to see the man. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?” But Harry didn’t care, because there was a girl covered in a dangerous potion, who was suffering.

 

Harry shook his head, and pointed towards the Forbidden Forest insistently. Perhaps it was because he was close to tears, or shaking, but Snape stopped his lecture and looked towards where Harry was pointing. “What now?”

 

Harry shook his head and started out the doors, motioning for Snape to follow, who hesitated, but thankfully after a moment followed him, still looking very cross and muttering something about it better being important. Tom seemed less than pleased, but he followed behind Snape. When they came to the clearing again, the girl was silent and laying on the ground, but she was still breathing. The other two were close to her, the Hufflepuff boy biting his lip, hovering nearby but straightened up when seeing Harry followed by Snape.

 

The Slytherin boy’s back was towards them, bending over the girl and muttering something that sounded like pleas. “Move.” Snape said instantly, and the other jumped at the voice, and moved out of the way when he saw who it was, tears in his eyes. Harry doubted he was much better as Snape knelt down and examined the girl thoroughly, her skin covered in blisters and boils, some parts even split open and her breath was harsh and far between, like it was a struggle just to do that.

 

Snape stood and conjured a stretcher under her that lifted instantly. He turned to start guiding it, but gave Harry a glare. “Headmaster’s office in an hour. Get back to the castle and stay there. This is not over.” Harry gave a single nod to show he understood. He didn’t care about getting in trouble. He deserved whatever Snape through at him. As long as the girl was okay.

 

Snape and the girl left, followed close by the Slytherin, who sent Harry and Tom a dark look despite his eyes glassy with unshed tears. The Hufflepuff boy stood shakily, hesitating a moment before Tom growled out, “Leave.” Then he shot off, seeming distressed himself.

 

Harry knew the only thing that had kept him from breaking down was the need to help the girl before it was possibly too late. Now though, there was no such drive and he fell to his knees and then to his ass, tears finally falling, the screams still fresh in his memory, as they always had been in his nightmares too. He lifted his hands up to hide his face, burying it as he cried silently.

 

After a moment, Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close while Tom knelt close to him, resting his head on top of Harry’s. “I’m sorry.” The other said, rare words for him, and ones that sounded sincere. “I didn’t mean to upset you so much.” Tom muttered. Harry wanted to be mad, and part of him was, and that’s what made him hesitate. Sure, he’d gotten frustrated at Tom sometimes, but this… This was different. “Can I see the cube?”

 

Blinking his eyes and lifting his face, he looked at Tom. The other hated his ‘prison’ as he liked to call it. Why would he want to see it. Hesitating only a moment, Harry pulled it out and noticed as he handed it over that it had a rune painted on one side. Tom took it and moved his hand over the rune, making the symbol glow before it faded completely. “They were trying to transfer ownership of me. A dangerous and precarious process. They were doing it wrong. I don’t even know what the consequences were, let alone how they got such a botched version of the ritual. They were trying to take me away from you though. For that offence, I’d say they got off easy.”

 

Tom held the cube back to Harry, not saying anything else. Tearing up more at even the very thought of losing Tom. He was still upset that the other had had hurt the girl, but he didn’t want to lose Tom. Not ever. Looking down, Harry took the cube back, holding it carefully before putting it back in his pocket. He would have to heavily ward his trunk after this incident. “Come on, let’s get back to the castle.” Tom muttered, seeming almost upset over something, though about what exactly Harry couldn’t tell.

 

Still not feeling ready to face others, Harry nodded, but stayed on the ground for a bit, rubbing at his eyes until the tears stopped, though he still felt shaky and very unlike himself. He only stood when he felt atom nudging him up. Only then did he get up, slowly and a little unsteadily before he headed for the castle, Tom following along beside him.

 

When he got inside, he decided to just head down to Dumbledore’s office, knowing there wasn’t really time to do anything else before the hour was up. Not that he really felt like doing anything anyway. Tom didn’t talk to him, but it was clear that both of them were unhappy. Tom probably because he was going to see Dumbledore, or perhaps because they were in trouble. Tom always hated getting caught, and more times than not Harry was to blame.

 

This time his guilt over getting Tom in trouble was less, but he still felt guilt. He should have done something, should have stopped Tom somehow. Prevented it from happening to begin with. Because a girl had been hurt, and badly from the looks of it. He got the the gargoyle at Dumbledore’s office, but he realized that neither of them knew the password, so they waited outside the doors in silence.

 

It took some time before Dumbledore came into view, probably on his way back from the hospital wing. He looked rather serious, not even trying to force a smile and the twinkle in his eyes gone. Harry hung his head, and this time it wasn’t a way to avoid the headmaster’s eyes. He felt ashamed, and didn’t like the serious look. Was the girl okay?

 

Dumbledore didn’t even seem to need a password as the gargoyle jumped aside and Harry followed behind with Tom as the headmaster went up the staircase. Once they were all in the office and Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking rather tired and sad, “Harry.” He hadn’t sat, not feeling like he should, and he startled slightly, having expected yelling or harsh words, not one’s spoken so softly. “Make no mistake, this is very serious indeed. The girl is in critical condition, and this could very well be the death of her.” Harry didn’t feel like standing anymore, and somehow made his way to the chair to collapse onto it and bury his head in his hands once more.

 

She was only sixteen or seventeen, still her whole life ahead of her. And she could be dying in the hospital wing. Harry felt terrible. It brought up emotions never truly gone in him about his parents death. This was fresh though, new guilt to build off the old. He should have done something. “However, I do not think for a moment that you were the one who did this. Tom.” And that’s when Harry heard a sharper corner of Dumbledore's tone. Harry looked up, dread filling him. Dumbledore was one of the few who could kill Tom after all, and Harry worried that was what the old headmaster was thinking.

 

Tom for his part looked completely unaffected by the situation. He stared right at Dumbledore, “I don’t know what you mean. Some children in the woods playing with a potion. I hardly see how me or Harry are to blame for their mishap. We just happened to be close by when it happened.”

 

It wasn’t too much of a stretch, him and Tom often got in trouble for sneaking into the forbidden forest for rare ingredients mostly. However, Harry doubted Dumbledore believed the lie at all. “And this has nothing to do with them taking your object?”

 

Harry went rigid, even at the mention of it by Dumbledore. Tom was a bit stiffer too, obviously not having expected that. So the headmaster must have already asked the story from one or both the other boys. Harry didn’t care about getting in trouble or not, but Tom being ripped away from him was not something he could ever handle. Tom didn’t reply, and Dumbledore seemed serious again, or perhaps angry. “You will not attack any students again. I will not be as lenient if this happens again. You will both report to detention with Snape for the rest of the school year, starting tonight. After that, I will talk with him and see if it needs to continue the next school term.” That was a lot, but for almost snuffing out a life… and with the possibility of her still dying up in the air, it was actually very lenient in Harry’s opinion. Still, he was going to be exhausted for this school year and he doubted Snape would let them off so easily.

 

Harry took the punishment easily, feeling a bit better because he was getting some sort of reprimand for what he had done. Or at least failed to prevent. At the very least, Dumbledore wasn’t asking for the object. That was something. Giving a small nod, and still feeling sick with guilt and worry, Dumbledore dismissed them back to classes.

 

They had missed potions, but it seemed they were required to go to the rest of Harry’s classes. Tom stayed silent, but he was obviously in a foul mood. Harry was terrified of the talk that was probably coming soon between them. He couldn’t see Tom letting this go so easily. Harry tried to focus on the school work, but even though he wasn’t shaking or reliving memories as fiercely as earlier, he was still anxious. Especially since he didn’t know the condition of the girl, or if she would make it.

 

After classes, Harry ate dinner and went down to the dungeons to report for detention to Snape. Who seemed even colder and crueler than usual, but that at least, Harry could understand, he even expected it. So, he started scrubbing at the cauldrons, though Tom refused to, and just sat nearby. There wasn’t really much a wizard could do against him anyway, so Snape just fumed and gave Harry the extra work. Though Harry didn’t mind, he was going to have to work every night for the school year apparently, so it wasn’t like the workload could actually increase. Snape could give him more to do, but he could only work so much, so fast.

 

At this point, Harry was almost grateful for the summers where he had to clean, at least he was faster at it, and got done with Snape’s unrealistic expectations before it was too late. After that, they were released. And instead of going to the dormitories, Tom took his wrist and dragged him along to a secret passageway they had found years ago. Sneaking inside, Harry lit up his wand in the dark corridor, sitting down on the hard, chilled stone under him, looking up at Tom, who was still standing, watching him, “Why did you do that?” Harry tilted his head a bit, “Tell Snape.”

 

Harry frowned, and took out his notebook, knowing that expressions would not be enough to convey his reasons. Even with a written explanation, Tom still might not understand.  _ “I was scared about how hurt she was. I couldn’t leave her there. I didn’t know she could possibly die though. Did you know?” _

 

Harry passed the book, and Tom read over it, eyes narrowed slightly. “Of course I knew the damage it could cause.” It was Harry’s turn to narrow his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. It’s a serious crime to try and switch possessions of genie’s. They would have died anyway, considering that they were doing it wrong. Well, they might have lived, but not any life worth living. Really, I did them a favor, ruining the potion.” Harry didn’t think so, there were other ways. Tom could have told them they botched it, or perhaps Tom could have spilled the potion away from the girl. There were other solutions, regardless. “Besides, I think you’re missing the main point. They tried to take me away from you. I don’t see why you’re not more upset about that.”

 

Of course Harry was upset about that, he didn’t want to lose Tom. Yet, he was angry with him as well. That he had hurt another so severely. His emotions were at war with each other. He cared so much for Tom, and usually didn’t blame him for a lot of things, but this… This was a lot. Looking down, he didn’t write anything, and Tom didn’t try to talk to him. They went back to the dorms, and despite Harry still sleeping in the same bed, there was a distance between them. Both physically and emotionally. Harry didn’t want the distance to persist, and yet he didn’t want to encourage or endorse this sort of behavior at all. It was hard finally falling asleep in the tense silence. He was truly at a loss for what to do or even how to feel. He just hoped it would be better tomorrow and that the girl would live and be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first conflict of their relationship! What will happen? Only I know!
> 
> That said, sorry for the late update. I've felt slightly discouraged lately. Rereading the comments on some of my stories really helped me, so thank you guys so much! Sorry I didn't reply to any last time. Just been in a funk.
> 
> I have some plans for next chapter though, and I hope you all will enjoy the reveal of some new information, as well as the outcome of Tom's decision to nearly kill a girl in front of Harry. Stupid boy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
